Bright Lights, Sin City
by parispal
Summary: Santana moved across the country to to begin a new life and job. Brittany wishes she could escape the city that is a constant reminder of what has derailed her life.
1. Welcome to Las Vegas

**A/N: Hey it's me again. So I was going to retire this whole Brittana FF thing but I found this story I had started months ago and forgot about it. I was going to just delete it but I figured I'd at least try to finish it. Let me know if it's something you're all up to giving a shot. :) If things progress that T rating will change. **

* * *

Santana preferred the window seat. She always had. She loved seeing the plane speed through the runway and seeing the ground drop from under her. The best part was when the plane started breaking through the clouds and she was able to see them up close. When she was little, she thought clouds had were made of cotton candy and when she was old enough to learn the truth, she had been sorely disappointed.

As she grew up she realized the harsh reality that nothing was as pure and as simple as she thought it was. But that didn't matter anymore.

She looked out the small airplane window and saw the desert landscape below. She loved being on top of the world.

"Champagne?"

Santana turned from the window to the blue eyed flight attendant and smiled. One of the perks of flying first class. "Please." She reached for the glass and took a sip. "Thank You."

"You're welcome Ms. Lopez. If you need anything else, let me know. My name is David."

"Thank you David. I do have one question. How long until we land?"

"We'll be landing soon. Less than an hour."

"Thank you." Santana turned back to the window and looked out while she finished her champagne. Her new life was less than an hour away.

She finished her drink and gave the empty glass to David. It wouldn't be long now before they landed. The five hour flight from New Jersey had been a relaxing one. She had an excuse to turn off her phone and just let her mind rest for a few hours. She had dreaded that she'd end up sitting next to someone who wanted her be her flight BFF, but lady luck was on her side and she found she had the row to herself.

_"Ladies and gentleman, we'll be landing in about 15 minutes so please make sure your seatbelt is buckled and turn off any electronic devices…"_

Santana straightened her seat and smiled. As much as she had loved these quiet five hours, she was itching to get off this plane and stretch her legs.

_"….local time is 2:23 p.m if you'd like to set your watches. The current temperature is 102 degrees…"_

"Holy shit!" Santana cursed under her breath. She looked down at her full pantsuit and just hoped she didn't fry out there. "I should have worn a skit."

_"…It's a great day to arrive. The flight attendants will be collecting any remaining trash and help secure passengers in their seats. Welcome to Las Vegas."_

Santana took a deep breath. This was it. She had moved clear across the country to be the new security director for Vegas' newest major hotel and casino.

The Dalton.

It had only been open for six months and was in dire need of someone to head their security department. Santana still couldn't believe they had officially opened The Dalton without having a permanent head of security in place. A casino's number one priority was having tight, top notch security above all else.

The Dalton wasn't totally blind though, they had an acting director in place but he wasn't cutting it. William Shuester was not getting the job done and had already let two theft incidents slip through his watch. That was two too many.

Santana felt the plane slowly descend and felt the butterflies of nerves come alive in her stomach. She knew she could do this job, hell her bosses knew she could do this job. She had gone through an extensive interview process for almost a month before she got an official offer. However, no matter how qualified she was for this job, she still felt the feeling at the pit of her stomach that she would fuck it up somehow.

The plane touched down and Santana jerked forward as the plane leveled. She always hated this part. The plane slowed down and before she knew it, they were docked and the plane doors opened. Santana unbuckled her belt and reached to open the overhead compartment.

"Let me get that."

Santana turned and saw David pull down her bag. "Thanks."

"Enjoy your stay in Las Vegas, Miss. Maybe I'll see you when you fly back home."

Santana gave him a small smile. "I am home."

She was the third one off the plane, another benefit of first class, and as she walked through the boarding doors and out into McCarran International Airport the first thing she noticed were the slot machines. The sweet sound of ringing bells and people pushing those "Spin" buttons. This was a far cry from Atlantic City.

Santana had never been to Vegas. All she knew about the city that would now be her home, she had learned from TV and movies. The Dalton had arranged for her move and even provided her with her own suite in the hotel to live in as long as she was employed there. She didn't need to know about Vegas' communities or what the city had to offer besides legal gambling. She didn't care. She was here for the job.

She arrived at baggage claim and waited for the carousal to begin depositing the bags. As she waited she suddenly realized there was no one from the casino to met her. No one with a little white sign with "Santana Lopez" scrolled on it waiting to pick her up and help with her bags.

She sighed as she pulled out her phone and called Will. He picked up after two rings.

"Will Schuester."

"Hey, Will," Santana said in her best nice voice, "It's Santana."

"Santana! Hi. How are you?"

She rolled her eyes and tried not to snap. "Fine. Though, I'd be better if there was someone here to help me with my bags."

"Your bags?"

"Yes, my bags. I just landed and I thought The Dalton was sending a car to pick me up." She heard Will groan. This jerk forgot. "You didn't send a car, did you?"

"I…shit sorry," he stammered, "I thought you were coming in at 3 a.m."

"Why would I choose to arrive to a new city and job in the middle of the night?" Santana couldn't stop the sharpness in her tone. "Besides, I sent you my flight schedule."

"You did, you did…look, I'm sorry," he rambled, "I'll get a car out to you in like 20 minutes, OK?"

Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was too tired to be patient. "Don't. It's fine. I'll just take a cab."

"No, let me…"

"It's fine, Will," she repeated. The carousel turned on and bags started to come down the conveyer belt. She spotted her two black suitcases right away. "Look my bags are here and I don't want to wait 20 minutes for a car. I'll get a cab and just make sure to have someone meet me by the side entrance."

"You got." Will sounded relieved. "I am sorry. I'm just so swamped with getting everything ready for you to take over."

"I'll see you soon." She hung up before Will could respond. If this man couldn't organize a simple car pick up, how the hell had he managed to run security for a major casino for the last few months, she wondered.

Santana grabbed her first big suitcase and quickly grabbed the next one. Her whole life was in those two bags and they were heavier than she had expected. She mentally saluted herself for keeping up with her spinning and kick boxing classes to stay fit.

She managed to wheel her two big suitcases, her purse and carry-on bag easily out to the taxi stand. As she stepped outside, two things felt like a punch in the face. First, the blazing heat made her feel like she was going to burst into flames any moment. The second was seeing just how fucking long the line to get a taxi was. "Fuck you Will," she said under her breath.

She rolled her bags to the line and counted the number of people before her. 20. "Shit." She was already sweating and took off her blazer and unbuttoned the top two button on her white blouse. She felt a bit cooler, but not by much.

Now the first person in line was holding everyone up because their bag wouldn't fit or something. Santana was about to call Will again and tell him to send the damn car anyway when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me. You need a cab?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "No. I'm just standing in this line because I have nothing better to do." She turned around and was met with her own reflection. The woman standing behind her was wearing silver aviator glasses with a reflective lens. She also wore purple shorts, white sneakers with purple strips, a loose fitted shirt with a closeup picture of a cat on it and a beige flat cap with her hair tucked inside and strands of blond hair peaking out.

Brittany let our a small laugh. She had just dropped off a family when she saw this woman dragging her bags and looking like she was about to melt. "That's silly," she said with a laugh, "You're in Vegas and you wait in line for cabs for fun? You do know you can totally gamble here, right? And not to mention all the cool shows."

Santana opened her mouth to say something, one of her many snarky comebacks, but nothing came out. She just stared at this woman who was maybe making fun of her, but she couldn't really be sure. What she was sure about was that this strange woman had great legs. Santana shook her head to snap out of her daze. "I know where I am. Listen, if you think you can cut in front of me, forget it."

Brittany just cocked her head to the side and tried to understand this woman's logic. "You're last in line. If I wanted to cut in front of someone I'd try someone closer to the front."

Again, Santana wasn't sure what to say. She felt a bit like an idiot because, yes, what's the point of cutting the back of the line. "What do you want then?"

"You."

"Excuse me?" Santana was now the one who was confused.

Brittany laughed again. This lady was funny. "I'm a cab driver. My cab is back there, last in line too. I just dropped off my last fare and I saw you were last in line. And now so am I, so I figured, why should we wait. But if you totally want to wait in line for fun, that's cool. I'll just ask the guy in front of you."

As Santana tried to make sense of what this woman was saying, she saw the woman move around her and tap the shoulder of the man in front of her.

"Wait!" Santana stepped back from the line. "Yes, I want a cab."

Brittany knew that would do the trick. She apologized to the guy and went to grab the handle of both of Santana's big suitcases. "Sweet! Let's go before the other drivers see us."

Before she knew it, Santana saw the woman sprint to her cab dragging her suitcases behind her. She quickly followed the driver and within seconds, they were at her cab.

Brittany opened the trunk of her car and quickly shoved both suitcases inside and slammed the lid shut. "Get in!"

Santana quickly opened the door to the back seat and got inside and let the cold air of the air conditioner immediately cool her. Not a second sooner, the driver sped out of the line and into oncoming traffic.

"That was close!" Brittany laughed. "The other drivers hate it when I do that. But I just hate the airport line. Plus it looked like you were melting out there. Didn't you check the weather before you left today?"

Santana had been in her fair share of cabs. Every time she had been in New York, which was at least once a week, she used a cab. She had driven in cabs where the driver was rude, crazy, creepy and overly friendly. She had never been in a cab where the driver was this, well, kooky. And a woman.

"So?" Brittany glanced at her mirror at her passenger and waited for a response. There was no doubt this very beautiful woman was out of her element.

"What?" Santana had been preoccupied with trying to remember the last woman taxi driver she had come across and had apparently missed something.

"I asked you where we're going," Brittany said, "Unless your other thing to do for fun is just to drive around in a cab. I'm totally up to do that as long as you pay me."

Santana let out an involuntary chuckle. "The Dalton." This woman's kookiness was actually a bit endearing.

"Hey! That's my hotel!"

"Excuse me?"

"I work The Dalton. The hotel has a few taxi's that service it. Didn't you notice the huge Dalton ad at the top of the car? Or the big "The Dalton Casino" letters on the side of the doors?"

For the second time, this woman had made Santana feel like an idiot. "Sorry, I guess I was just too preoccupied with you rushing me into the cab."

Brittany giggled. "Well, when you get out, take a look. How long are you in town for?"

Santana looked out at the city streets and wondered if she had made the right choice in moving here. "A few years I guess."

"Whoa! That's a long vacation." Brittany couldn't imagine going on vacation for that long. The longest trip she'd taken was two weeks when her mom took her and her sister to San Francisco to visit her grandparents.

Santana knew she should feel annoyed, but instead she felt a small smile form. "I'm moving here. I took a job at The Dalton."

"Awesome!" Brittany weaved in and out of traffic and giggled when she saw the frightened look on her passenger's face through the rearview mirror. "It's a great hotel. Everything is super new. So what are you going to do there?"

"I…"

"Wait! Let me guess. Umm, you're dressed fancy so I don't think you're going to be a card dealer or maid."

"You got that right."

"You're the new security director, aren't you?"

Santana was surprised. "How did you know?"

"You've been the talk of the hotel," Brittany said as she turned into Las Vegas Boulevard and The Dalton Casino sign came into view. "It's weird you're taking a cab. Why didn't they send one of those fancy cars for you?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Santana stared out the window and saw the casino that would be her new home come closer and closer. She managed to tear her eyes away and look at the identification papers on the dashboard of the cab. It was usually the first thing she looked at when getting into a cab. She had been in security for years now and looking at details was pretty much second nature. Or it was before getting in this cab. "What kind of talk has there been about me, Brittany S. Pierce?"

"How did…oh,right. I keep forgetting that I.D is there," Brittany said, "Nothing bad. All people know is that a new director is coming and she is super mean." It really was all she'd heard about the new security director, not her name, where she used to work, nothing. Just that she was mean.

Santana let out a small laugh. "Good. I am super mean."

"You don't seem mean. So far you've been really nice."

Santana saw Brittany look in the rearview mirror but Santana couldn't see her eyes through those glasses. She quickly looked out the window again, suddenly not wanting the driver to see her face. "I am mean." When she saw Brittany drive to the main entrance she told Brittany to go to the side entrance.

"Yes, ma'am." Brittany made a sudden turn and soon they were at the side security entrance.

Santana saw a tall goofy looking man waiting there and was glad that Will hadn't fucked that up. The cab came to a stop and Brittany put it in park and got out. The tall man opened Santana's door and tried to help her out.

"Miss Lopez, my name is Finn Hudson. I'm here to get you settled in."

Santana ignored Finn's outstretched hand and got out on her own. "Why don't you help her getting those heavy bags out of the trunk instead of opening doors?"

"Oh right, sure." Finn went over to Brittany but she had already taken out both suitcases and placed them on the ground.

"Too late, Finn." Brittany closed the trunk and went over to Santana. "There you go Miss Lopez, all set."

"How did you get those out so fast, Brittany?" Finn asked.

"That's my job!" Brittany handed the bags to Finn and went to Santana.

Santana felt oddly disappointed that her ride had come to an end. "So, how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing," Brittany said with a smile, "I'll just bill the hotel. I mean, it's the least they can do for not sending you a fancy car."

Santana smiled again. "You're right. And while you're at it, give yourself a $40 tip."

"Thank you!" Brittany adjusted her glasses. "See, you're totally not mean."

"I am mean," Santana insisted and hated that she couldn't stop smiling. It wasn't helping her argument.

"Miss Lopez, right this way." Finn was already halfway to the door with her bags.

"Thanks for the ride, Brittany." Santana wiped her brow, she was already sweating. This damn heat was going to be tough to get used to. She saw her reflection in Brittany's glasses and her face was already flush from the heat.

"You're welcome." Brittany began walking back to her car. "Good luck with the job."

"Thanks!"

Santana watched Brittany get in her cab and drive away. The Dalton Casino ads prominently displayed on the car. "That was a weird ride."

Brittany took one last look in the rearview mirror and saw the new director watch her go. She didn't care what Miss Lopez said, she was totally nice.

**-tbc-**


	2. First & Second Impressions

Santana followed Finn inside the casino and just as Brittany had said, everything was super new and it showed. The loud sound of slot machines and laughing people filled her ears. Instead of the usual multicolored, crazy patterned carpeting, the casino floor was covered in deep red carpet. So far so good. The Dalton was surrounded by black and red colors, two of Santana's favorites and the whole theme of the place just screamed, luxury.

As she followed Finn, she scanned her surroundings at the people gambling around her. A group of men in the mid 20s at the black jack tables to her right, an old man with in a wheelchair at the Wheel of Fortune slot machine to her left. Just your normal gamblers. Everywhere she turned there was someone.

Santana took a deep breath. If she thought too much about just how much responsibility would soon be on her shoulders, she'd probably throw up. As she passed the poker tables, she noticed a man who seemed to be sweating just a bit too much for being in an air conditioned building. The scrawny guy with the goatee kept looking behind the dealer instead of his cards. Santana turned and saw a young woman a few feet away who was just standing and sipping her drink. To anyone else, it would look like the guy was just checking the girl out, but to Santana it looked like a classic case of cheating.

They finally reached the reception area where a young woman readily greeted them. "Miss Lopez! Welcome to The Dalton. My name is Mercedes. On behalf of the sta…."

Santana looked back at the pair one last time before turning to Mercedes and interrupting her. "Listen, arrange for my bags to be placed in my room. I need to get to the command center. Now."

Mercedes looked like she was surprised at the sudden interruption. She singled to the bell hop with dreads and he quickly came running over. "Joe. Take these bags to Suite 1525."

"Sure."

Santana saw the guy walk away with her bags and God help him if he stole anything from her bag. She would know. "Take me to the command center."

Finn looked confused. "Umm..don't you want to settle in first? Will said you don't officially start until tomorrow."

"Just take me there," Santana repeated a bit more harshly. She began walking but she managed to hear Mercedes' soft "she's mean" before she got to far way.

Finn took out his key card and opened a large mahogany door right next to the main reception area. The doors led her to white rooms and hallways and it seemed like she had stepped into a completely different building. While outside The Dalton was all about luxury and prestige, inside it was nothing but plain white hallways with workers keeping the hotel running.

Santana followed Finn until they reached a double steal door where his key card and thumb print were needed to enter. "Right this way." When she entered, Santana tried not to gasp. She had seen pictures of The Dalton's main security room but it was nothing compared to seeing it in person. It was beautiful.

One whole wall was covered with monitors with a giant one right in the middle. The control center in front of them was a sea of colorful buttons and levers. As they entered, Santana climbed the two steps to get to the controls and standing right in the center was Will.

"Santana?" He seemed surprised to see her. "I would have thought you'd want to go see your suite."

Santana ignored him and went up to one of the guys manning the controls and tapped his shoulder. "What's your name?"

"Uh..Artie. Artie Abrams," he stuttered.

"Artie, pull up the camera with the poker tables by the reception desk," she instructed, "The one by the Wheel of Fortune slots."

Within seconds, Artie had what she wanted.

"What is it?" Will asked

Santana continued to ignore him and instructed Artie to toggle back between the scrawny guy and the girl with the drink. After a few moments of watching them, she saw a pattern. "You see that? She's giving him signals about the cards."

All three men watched the screen and soon caught on. "Shit!" Will picked up his radio and instructed the floor security to get them off the floor and bring them to the holding room. "How did you see that?"

Santana crossed her arms and smiled proudly. "It's what I do."

"That was so cool," Finn said, "Did you catch them when we walked by?"

Santana nodded. "Always keep your eyes open, Finn."

Will let out a loud breath. "I'm more than happy to hand this job over. Starting now, if you'd like."

"No thanks." Santana turned to the wall of monitors. "I'll officially start tomorrow."

"No problem," Will said, "I'll go see about our cheaters in the holding room. Finn?"

"Oh, uh, I'd love to but, I have to take Miss Lopez to her room."

Santana rolled her eyes and turned to face the two men. "First, stop calling me Miss Lopez. It makes me feel like an elementary school teacher. Second, I remember how to get back to reception, I can find my room myself. 1525, right?"

"Right!" Finn walked over and handed Santana her key cards. "The black one opens up all the security doors to the casino. Your own master key. The two white ones are for your room."

"Thanks Finn."

After the two men left, Santana turned to Artie. "Show me how this works." She watched and listened as Artie explained the system and quickly ran through the most populated sections of the casino floor. The Dalton had the most sophisticated cameras Santana had ever seen. She almost felt like she was right next to some of these gamblers. "Looks good. Show me the cameras outside the casino."

"I thought you weren't officially starting until tomorrow?" Artie asked with a chuckle as he pulled up those cameras.

"I couldn't wait for tomorrow to see these babies in action," Santana said almost in awe.

"Can't blame you." Artie pulled up the cameras located outside the casino grounds. "We have eyes on everything surrounding The Dalton. From the parking lots to the taxi stand out front. Eyes everywhere."

Santana shifted a bit in her spot and she crossed her arms. "Pull up the taxi stand."

"Really?" Artie seemed surprised. "It's just a bunch of tourist getting in and out of cabs. Wouldn't you rather see more of the casino floor?"

"I want to see the front," Santana insisted.

Artie pulled up the main entrance of the casino on the big screen. Just has Artie had said, it was nothing more than tourists arriving and departing The Dalton. For some reason her eyes darted over to the right where she could see a few taxi cabs parked to the side and their drivers hanging out and talking. "Is that the taxi cab break area or something?"

"The taxi service here is very well planned. Each cab gets in a line and picks up fares. The taxi in the front picks up someone and exits and another one does the same. It's like a conveyor belt of cabs. The drivers on breaks have that area down there to park their cars and that building right behind them is where our drivers can eat and rest. We call it The Oasis."

"Hmm." Santana asked Artie to switch to a camera closer to the taxi rest area. She felt like she needed to see everything these cameras covered. When the camera switched, Santana saw the woman who had driven her here laughing and goofing off with two other drivers. Brittany. That was her name. As Santana watched the woman double over in laughter, Santana couldn't help but smile. She wasn't sure what was so funny, but she was suddenly feeling the urge to laugh herself.

"Oh cool!" Artie said, "Brittany's here. I wonder if she has my PS3 controller."

"You know her?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"We went to high school together," Artie explained as he took out his phone and dialed a number.

Brittany felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and reached to answer it. She smiled when she saw it was Artie. "Hey buddy."

Santana watched the driver on the big screen and was disappointed Brittany still had her sunglasses on that hid most of her face. She still wasn't entirely sure what the cab driver looked like.

"Hey Britt!" Artie said, "You have my controller right?"

Brittany nodded because she knew he was watching her. He sometimes called her to try to freak her out that he could see her every move when she was on casino grounds.

"Cool," Artie said, "Oh and tell Jesse next to you I want my hat back."

Santana saw as Brittany looked straight at the camera and start waving. She could make out Brittany mouth "Hi everyone" and then blow a kiss into the camera. Santana wasn't sure if she should be concerned Brittany knew exactly where the camera was or just laugh at her silly antics. Brittany stopped waving and suddenly flipped off the camera.

Santana let out a laugh.

"I told you to stop doing that!" Artie shot Santana a quick look then lowered his voice. "The new security director just saw you."

Brittany suddenly put her hand down and gave the camera an embarrassed smile. Great, she had just flipped off the new security director. So much for making a good second impression. She looked straight at the camera and apologized.

Santana was still smiling and when Brittany mouthed something again, it looked a lot like "Sorry Miss Lopez."

Brittany put her phone away and continued her conversation with Jesse.

"She said sorry," Artie told Santana. He hung up and switched cameras making Brittany disappear.

Santana almost asked him to put the image back, but stopped herself. She had no reason to. "I'm going up to my room to get settled. Do me a favor. I had asked Will to send me all employee personnel files to my work iPad for review but I'm almost certain he didn't. Can you take care of that?"

"Uh, sure," Artie said, "But that's over two thousand files."

"I know," Santana said as she walked to the door. "Oh, and Artie."

"Yeah?"

"Don't make personal phone calls while on duty," Santana warned, "Or use the cameras to spy on your friends."

The blood seemed to drain from his face. "Yes, ma'am."

With one last smile, Santana left.

She rode the elevator to the 15th floor and found her room by the end of the hall. Just like the rest of the hotel, even the hallways exuded luxury. She reached her room and pulled out her key card to open the door to her new home. As she stepped in, she actually gasped.

The suite was huge and actually looked like a real apartment. She had a large living room with a black leather couch, large screen TV, bookcases, and tables. Straight ahead were huge windows that took up most of the room, all looking out into Las Vegas Boulevard.

To the left was the door to the bedroom and it was just as impressive as the living room, especially the king sized bed. Santana took of her heels and did a quick sprint to the bed and jumped on.

"Ah!" She was exhausted. She wanted to shower and change but right now, this bed seemed just too comfortable. She should call her parents and tell them she arrived safely but her eyes were getting heavier. This bed was huge for just her and Santana wasn't sure if she should feel happy or sorry for herself for having such a big bed. Happy, she thought.

Not having any attachments had made it easy for her to move across the country and she was fine with that. She had always wanted to run a big time casino and now was her chance. She groaned and forced herself to get up and go back to the living room where she found her suitcases near the couch.

"I need a shower."

Half an hour later, refreshed and in shorts and a tank top, she turned on her work iPad and opened up the files or the hotel employees Artie had sent. Just as she had thought, Will had forgotten.

"Idiot." The very first file she opened was Will's. She found out he was just a high level security manager and did not have the experience for the title of director. Santana shook her head.

Next she checked Finn and Artie's files. Both were clean and seemed qualified for their positions. Artie was head of surveillance and Finn was head floor security manager. Santana closed their files and then remembered the receptionists, Mercedes. Santana checked her out too. Clean record as well.

"Who else…" she said softly. "Oh, Joe the bellhop." Clean record too and nothing out of the ordinary.

Santana tapped the iPad and read through some random files of people she hadn't met yet and soon found herself looking through the "P" folder.

"Hmm.." she look over the names again. The name she was looking for wasn't there. "That's weird."

She turned off the iPad and made a mental note to ask Artie tomorrow. She was tired and hungry. She ordered room service and after dinner and a bit of TV, and unpacking, she went to bed.

###

Brittany yawned.

She was so tired already and realized it was already midnight. The drunk couple in her backseat were giggling and trying to decide if they should hit up another casino or call it a night.

"I wanna get on a roller coster!" the woman said very excited, "The really high one! Whaasit?"

Brittany looked through her rearview mirror and knew this lady was just way too drunk to get on a ride. "Umm, I think you mean the Stratosphere one and I wouldn't recommend it."

"Why?" the pouted.

"Well, it's really high and it's not great to get on when you've been drinking. I've heard lots of vomit stories. Plus I think they close early today."

The woman wrinkled her nose. "Gross." Her boyfriend started laughing. "Shut up Travis! I'm notsss…gonna throw up. I want to go!"

"You heard the lady," the boyfriend said, "To the St…st..'oshpher!"

Brittany sighed. She switched lanes and took them to their destination. When they got there the two were so eager to get out of the cab, the guy gave Brittany $60 for a $15 ride. Brittany smiled. Sometimes she loved driving drunk people.

Instead of staying to pick up another fare at that hotel, she headed to her home base. The Dalton. Artie had hooked her up well when he had gotten her that assignment and although she didn't technically work for the casino directly, Artie had managed to convince Will to request she be one of the drivers from her taxi company to service that hotel. Guests from the newest and hottest luxury hotel on the strip sure did love to tip. And she sure did need the money.

When she got to the hotel she parked in the designated break area and got out of the car. She needed coffee. The Dalton had provided all their drivers a place to rest and eat. The Oasis was just off to the side of the main hotel and had a cafeteria, couches, TVs, a pool table and best of all everything was free. Yeah, she had really lucked out.

At this time of night, the place was pretty packed. Taxi, limo and town car drivers were either beginning the night or in the middle of it, like Brittany. Well, technically her shift should have ended two hours ago but she needed the over-time. Just one more hour to go and she could go home and sleep.

She poured herself a large coffee and went over to sit on one of the couches by the TV. She took a sip of her coffee and closed her eyes for a bit. She must have dozed off for a second because Artie was suddenly tapping her leg and sitting next to her. "Where did you come from?"

"I figured you'd be here," Artie said, "Didn't your shift end like two hours ago?"

She took a long sip of her coffee. "Overtime."

"Again?" Artie let out a breath. "You've worked 12 hour days all week. That can't be good for you."

"If you can tell me how I can get money without working, tell me." Brittany yawned again. "This coffee must be defective. I'm still sleepy."

"Because you work too much!"

Brittany took another sip. Artie was right, she did work too much but she didn't have any other option. She had to pay bills, rent, food and Jenny's tuition. Luckily her little sister only had one more semester before she graduated high school. Just one more semester and Jenny would go off to some fancy college, on a scholarship, and make something of herself and not end up like her older sister. A simple cab driver. Brittany shook her head. She was already tired, she didn't need to add feeling sorry for herself to this night.

"Just one more hour, Artie," she told him, "I had to pay Jenny's final tuition payment last month and they raised it an extra $2,500. I have to work over-time this month so I can have enough for rent and bills and maybe even have some money over to buy my bag back."

After a moment, Artie spoke. "I wish you'd let me get your stuff back for you."

"I told you, I don't need any help," Brittany said, a bit too harshly. She loved Artie for trying to help but she didn't want his charity. She was never the smartest person in school and people constantly called her stupid and no one ever believed she could do anything. She discovered there were two things she was good at, and one of them was taking care of her sister. "I can do this."

"I know you can," Artie said and squeezed her hand.

Brittany pressed her lips together and nodded. "So, umm…why were you looking for me?"

"Oh, right!" Artie shook his head as if remembering. "You said you had my controller? I've got that game competition tomorrow."

Brittany sat up straighter. "It's in my cab. You playing with Sam and Finn?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to kick their asses!" Artie said proudly, "You know, I almost got in trouble because of you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You flipped off the camera." Artie tried to seem mad, but the smile on his face betrayed him.

Brittany's own smile grew. "Did the new security director yell at you?"

"Well, no. She actually laughed at what you did."

Brittany felt her cheeks flush. She thought back to earlier in the day when she had seen Miss Lopez looking pissed off and melting in the Vegas heat at the airport. The poor woman had looked so miserable and Brittany had felt the need to make her smile. "She's really nice."

"She's mean," Artie said, "She told me I can't make calls on shift anymore."

"Well she has a point." Brittany sipped her coffee. "You should be watching the monitors for cheaters and stuff."

Artie rolled his eyes. "I guess."

"What's her first name? I only heard Finn call her Miss Lopez and everyone else just called her the mean security lady before she got here."

"Santana."

"Santana," Brittany repeated softly, "That's pretty."

"She's good," Artie said, "She hasn't officially started and she already caught a pair trying to cheat at poker. It was pretty awesome."

Brittany wasn't sure why she felt proud of the new security director for already making her mark. "She's going to do a great job."

"I hope so," Artie said as he got up, "Will wasn't really cutting it. Anyway, it's late and I need to rest up for my game, can we go get the controller?"

Brittany finished her coffee and got up. She threw it in the trashcan nearby and lead Artie to her cab. After giving Artie his controller, Brittany went back to work and picked up three more fares and then called it a night. When she got home, she quickly checked on Jenny and found her sound asleep in her room. Their small two bedroom apartment wasn't much, but it was their home. She headed across the living room to her own room and quickly changed into shorts and a thin shirt and went to bed. She knew she'd be asleep within minutes because she was so tired. She closed her eyes and covered herself in a thin sheet and drifted off to sleep.

**-tbc-**

* * *

******A/N: OK, you crazy kids. I'm going to keep on. This might not be as long as the others though but we'll see. You all are fantastic. Thanks for all the kind words. I really appreciate you taking the time to review. I may not reply, but I'm reading them. If you have a question or comments, feel free to PM me or hit me up on tumblr (parispal23) and I'll get back to you. **


	3. New Friends

Brittany really didn't want to get out of bed.

She looked at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was only seven in the morning and she could still sleep for a few more hours before work. She groaned and got up anyway.

This was the only time she could see Jenny during the week and she wasn't going to miss it, even if she had only been asleep for five hours. As soon as she stepped out of her room, her sister fussed over her.

"What time did you get home?"

"Early," Brittany said. She smiled at Jenny and then headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. At first glance, you couldn't tell Jenny was her sister. For one, Jenny had black hair and green eyes, just like their father. Brittany on the other hand was blond and blue eyed, just like their mother. They did have the same smile and if you really studied them, they looked more alike than not.

"I made you pancakes," Jenny said as Brittany came out of the bathroom. Every morning Jenny made them breakfast and tried to make the most of out of their short time together. "I found some chocolate chips left over from when we made those cookies. So, you get chocolate chip pancakes."

Brittany went over to Jenny and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." She sat down and reached for the maple syrup. Jenny was a great cook and Brittany thought she could make a great chef if she wanted. "How did your test go?"

Jenny sat down and picked up her fork. "Aced it."

"Of course you did," Brittany said proudly. She looked over at her sister and saw that the girl looked like she wanted to say something. "What's wrong?"

"Britt," Jenny began, "I…I went to the mall after school and one of the stores had a sign, and they're looking for a sales clerk…"

Brittany put her own fork down. "No, Jenny. You have too much schoolwork and you have to keep your grades up for that scholarship."

"It's just a part time job, Brittany," Jenny pleaded, "I hate that you're working so much because of me. All you do is work and never have time for yourself. I mean, when was the last time you went out with your friends? Had a date?"

Brittany tried to remember the last time she did anything other than work and couldn't. "I'll have fun when you're in college. It's just a few more months."

"But I can make some money and buy back your…."

"No!" Brittany took a drink of her orange juice. "It's my job to take care of you, not the other way around."

"You're not my mom Brittany, you're my sister," Jenny said, now upset, "We're supposed to take care of each other."

"No, I'm not mom." Thinking about their mother always made Brittany sad. "But before she died she told me to take care of you. So that's what I'm doing."

"Britt…"

Brittany picked up her fork again and cut off a pice of her pancake. "Let's eat, OK? We only have an hour before you have to go to school."

Jenny slumped her shoulder and nodded, giving in. "OK."

###

Santana spent the better part of the morning getting to know the inner workings of the hotel and meeting as many employees as possible. She wanted to make her presence known and to get a better vibe from everyone. A person's file could only tell you so much.

She entered the surveillance room where she spotted Artie going over the notes from the previous shift. "Oh hey. Just the man I wanted to see."

"I haven't been making any calls," Artie blurted out.

"Good to hear, but that's not why I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?"

"I was reviewing the files you sent me and they're not complete," Santana said, "Where are the files for the taxi drivers assigned to the hotel? I found all the other drivers on staff but not the taxi drivers."

"Well, they're not officially Dalton employees," Artie explained, "Officially, they work for Blue Diamond Taxi. They don't have access to the hotel like other employees. I mean, they rarely step foot in here."

"I see." Santana had figured as much and wasn't too thrilled about this news. "Well, we need to fix that. If they're using this hotel as their home base, we should have the files of these drivers. How many are there?"

"Just 7 so far. It's still a pretty new program. I'll see about getting you their files." Artie said.

"Good." Santana just wanted all her files to be in order but somewhere in the back of her mind, she had this nagging curiosity to see one driver without her sunglasses on. Her job consisted of observing and identifying people, and that's all this was. "Send them to me as soon as possible. Now, let's talk about some changes I want to make around here. The security has been very lax and I won't have that."

After meeting with Artie and his team, she spent most of the day going around the hotel meeting as many employees as possible. Considering how many were on staff, it could take her weeks to meet everyone, but she was determined to do just that. She also hoped to meet a few people she could see herself hanging out with one day.

Santana wasn't one to make friends easily but she recognized she needed to meet some people now that she lived in a new city. She was alone. She'd never admit it to anyone, but Santana hated feeling alone. Back in New Jersey she had her small group of friends she could call up and hang out or when she needed help with something. Here, she had no one.

After a few hours she headed back to the surveillance room. Her office was just in the back of he main room with all the monitors. She entered the surveillance room without acknowledging anyone and headed to the back where her office was located. Her office looked out into the whole control room and she loved being able to see everything. Her door and wall facing the control room were all plexiglass. She didn't have much privacy and all anyone had to do was look back and they'd see straight into her office, but she didn't care. Her employees needed to know they were being watched.

She sat at her desk and turned on all her monitors. There were monitors to her left and right and her main one in the center. She stayed in her office for the next few hours catching up on her notes before heading out for dinner.

###

By the afternoon, Brittany checked in at her taxi company and headed to The Dalton to begin another hot day of driving people around. Growing up in Vegas had made her used to the heat and she had actually grown to love it a little. By 6 o'clock, she had made $50 in tips and was starving. She parked her cab in the break area and instead of walking over the The Oasis, she made her way to the front of the casino and the valet station. She didn't feel like eating alone.

The valet station was buzzing with activity. Brittany spotted her friend Mike giving orders to his valets and giving out tickets. "Hey Mike!"

Mike turned around and smile. "What's up Britt?"

"Did you have dinner yet?"

"Actually, no." Mike handed the stack of valet tickets he was holding off to one of his staff and told him to take over. "What do you feel like eating?"

"Food," Brittany joked.

"Let's hit the buffet," Mike suggested, "On me. I have some vouchers left. "

Brittany looked past Mike to the entrance to the casino and swallowed. She had been inside The Dalton twice and that was twice too many. She hated casinos. Hated the slot machines. Hated the people throwing their money away on the tiny chance they would hit it big. Seeing all of that always brought back unwanted memories. "Umm…"

"We can go in through the back," Mike said, sympathetically.

Brittany nodded and followed Mike to the back entrance.

The Dalton's buffet was impressive and had some of the finest chefs cooking for its guests. Mike showed the cashier his employee card and gave her the vouchers before they went in and headed straight to the food.

"Wow," Brittany said grabbing a plate, "This makes me wish I was an official Dalton employee."

"You should be," Mike said, "The benefits alone are a payoff, not to mention the money." They grabbed their food and walked over to a table. "I could use another valet."

"The food isn't that great," Brittany said softly, "You know I can't work for a casino."

"Won't, not can't," Mike corrected.

"Fine, won't." Brittany hated that there was now a tense air around them. Mike knew Brittany's history and was glad for it but sometimes she wanted to forget. They finished their first round and went for seconds. This time, Brittany headed to the meat station and asked for a cut of roast beef. She was so concentrated on watching the cook cut the meat she didn't really pay attention when someone slid their trey close to hers and spoke. "That looks good."

Brittany turned to her right and moved away a bit when she saw who it was. "Miss Lopez! Hi!" She knew she may have said that a bit too loud but she wasn't expecting to ever see the security director again.

Santana had heard The Dalton had the best buffet on the strip so when her stomach demanded food, she immediately thought of the buffet for dinner. Her plan was to just grab her food and have it packed to go but the thought of eating alone in her office or room was just too depressing. So when she came down and saw the place wasn't too crowded, she decided to eat alone in a public place. She was glad she did because she had spotted her taxi driver and was finally able to see her without those damn glasses.

"You look familiar. Did I meet you today?" Santana hoped she wasn't too obvious that she was lying. She had recognized this woman immediately, even without those glasses. She tried not to dwell too much on just how beautiful the taxi driver was.

Brittany suddenly felt nervous, which was weird because the only time she ever really got nervous was talking in front of a group of people. But this woman made her nervous. She was the security director after all and could easily put her in jail or something, which was a silly thought because she hadn't done anything wrong. "Uh…no. Not today. Yesterday you did. I picked you up….at the airport? I'm Brittany, the taxi driver."

"Oh, right," Santana said with a soft laugh, "I didn't recognize you without your sunglasses and hat."

"I had to take my glasses off when I came in cause it's too dark," Brittany said, "Plus, I didn't want to look like an asshole wearing sunglasses indoors, like I'm trying too hard to be cool."

Santana laughed at the unexpected answer. "It is pretty asshole-ish to wear sunglasses indoors."

The cook placed Brittany's plate on the counter. "There you go."

Brittany took the plate and turned back to Santana suddenly unsure of what to do. The security director was once again wearing a pantsuit, but this time grey one and her hair and makeup were flawless. She looked more like a model than head of security for casino. The longer Brittany looked at Santana Lopez the more self-conscious she became at being dressed in capri jeans, black sneakers and her black and white stripped shirt with a small unicorn near the shoulder. "Well, nice to see you again," she said and began to slide her trey down to the next section.

Santana watched Brittany move away and felt the need to stop her. Brittany could be friend material. "Wait. Umm..I'm…I'm not sure what to get. Is the roast beef good?" Santana tried not to groan at how lame she sounded.

"I don't know." Brittany bit her lip. "I've never had it before."

"Well, what do you recommend from The Dalton buffet?" Santana asked.

"To be honest, this is my first time eating here," Brittany admitted.

"Really?" Santana was very surprised. "I would have thought the employees here would take advantage and eat here all the time."

"I don't technically work for The Dalton," Brittany said. She was starting to get a little uncomfortable, like she was being questioned. Maybe she wasn't supposed to eat here and Mike was in trouble. "My friend Mike works here and he invited me. He had some vouchers for a free dinner but if he wasn't supposed to use them on someone who doesn't work here, I'll totally pay for my dinner. Just don't don't arrest us."

"Whoa, Brittany slow down." Santana slid her trey closer. "I'm not arresting anyone. Those vouchers are for employees to use on whomever they want. I was just looking for food suggestions. That's it." She made sure to make her voice sound as nice as possible. She wasn't sure why Brittany was so flustered but she was enjoying the flush in the driver's cheeks.

Brittany's racing heart calmed and embarrassment set in. "Sorry." She picked up a small piece of her roast beef and ate it. "The roast beef is good."

Santana smiled and ordered the cook to cut her a couple of pieces. When the cook gave her back her plate she followed Brittany down the line trying to make small talk. She hated small talk. "There's so much to choose from and I want everything."

"Me too." When they reached the next section, Brittany added mashed potatoes and gravy to her plate. She saw Santana add corn and string beans to her own plate. When they reached the end, Brittany picked up her plate. "I hope you like everything."

"Thanks for the recommendation," Santana said, picking up her own trey. She was at a loss at what to do next. "I guess I'll go find a table. Nice to see you again, Brittany."

Brittany watched the director begin to walk away and hated that it sounded like she'd be eating by herself. "Wait. Miss Lopez."

Santana turned around. "Yes?"

"If, umm, if you're not eating with anyone, Mike and I are eating at the booths if you want to join us."

"I don't want to intrude or anything," Santana said.

"You're not. Plus it's a good way to get to know one of your co-workers." Brittany gave Santana a small smile. "And now that I know you won't be arresting us, it'll be fun."

Santana let out a relived breath. "OK, but I do have one condition."

"Sure."

"Don't call me Miss Lopez, OK? I hate that. My name is Santana."

Brittany felt her body warm at Santana's request. "Santana. That's a very pretty name." She smiled when it looked like Santana was blushing.

"Thanks." Santana suddenly felt a bit shy. "Lead the way."

Brittany walked back to the booth were Mike was already eating his second serving. He looked up as Brittany and Santana approached and his eyes went wide.

Santana tried not to laugh at Mike's scared look. She had met him earlier today and he seemed nice. "Hello Mike."

"H..Hi." Mike swallowed his last bite. "Will you be joining us?"

"If that's OK?"

"Oh yeah, sure!" Mike assured.

Brittany slid into the booth next to Mike, forcing him to scoot further in and Santana sat across them. "So, you already know Mike?"

"We met earlier," Santana said, "I went around the casino trying to meet everyone."

"Everyone? Aren't there like, five thousand employees here?"

"2,687 and counting." Santana sounded a bit overwhelmed. "But I want to meet everyone at some point even if just for a minute."

"That's kinda cool," Brittany said, "You'll have so many friends soon, you won't know what to do."

Santana almost felt like Brittany had read her mind. "I doubt any of them want to be my friend. I mean, my job is to keep an eye on them and make sure they're not stealing. Suspicion is not a great way to start a friendship."

Brittany shrugged, "You're just doing your job."

"My record's clean," Mike suddenly said.

Brittany had forgotten her friend was sitting next to her because she was so into what Santana was saying.

Santana turned to Mike. "I know. It's nothing personal. It's just something I have to do."

"I get it. I'm glad you're here," Mike said, "I like Will but he's just not very observant. There's been so much crap going on and he's done nothing."

"What crap?" Santana had read all the previous incident reports but there had been nothing major.

Brittany had an idea what Mike was talking about but had been out of the loop for a few weeks. "The missing money?"

"What missing money?" Santana pushed her plate to the side and leaned closer. "When?"

Mike leaned back. "When the casino first opened there were rumors that money went missing from the main safe."

"What?" Santana was shocked. "There were no reports filed for any missing money. When did this happen?"

Mike suddenly looked scared, like he had said too much. "Umm, I guess the first week we opened. Grayson Smythe didn't want negative publicity so it wasn't really announced. At least that's what I heard."

Santana racked her brain trying to remember if she had seen any paperwork on this, but couldn't. She had made sure to study all the incident reports since the casino opened and there were no reports of any missing money from the safes. "Are you sure?"

Mike shrugged his shoulder. "I mean, it's just rumors so who knows."

Brittany looked across the table and saw Santana look like she was concentrating really hard on something. "You OK?"

Santana snapped out of her thoughts. "Fine. I'm sure it's just rumors but I'd hate to think Smythe would let money disappear without an investigation."

"It's just rumors," Mike repeated as his phone rang. He pulled it out and offered the women an apologetic smile. "Hey…I'm on break…already? She wasn't supposed to show up until tomorrow….fine, I'll be right there." Mike hung up and turned to his dinner companions. "Sorry, but a big whale will be here soon, Sue Sylvester. She always demands I be the one to park her precious Jag."

"Uh oh, scary lady is back," Brittany said with a slight giggle, "She's going to have the whole staff running around like chinchillas."

Santana couldn't help but chuckle at Brittany's words. "She's insane."

"You know her?" Mike asked surprised.

"Not personally," Santana explained, "I read her file last night. I knew she was coming in and I wanted to read up on The Dalton's favorite whale. She's quite a character."

Mike monitored Brittany to let him out. He gathered his still full plate and took it with him as he slid out of the booth. "Sorry to abandon you lovely ladies but duty calls. Gonna pack this up to go."

"Well, this sucks," Brittany pouted, "I haven't seen you ages. Hey, maybe we can do something on my day off."

"You have a day off?" Mike mocked.

"Sometimes." Brittany squeezed his shoulder before getting back in the booth.

Santana watched their interaction with in intense curiosity. Mike and Brittany seemed very friendly and it made her fidget a little in her seat. She reached for her plate again and began eating.

"You know, we could hang out more if you took up my offer," Mike said.

Brittany shook her head. "I'll see you later."

Mike turned to Santana and bid his farewell. "Nice to see you Santana."

"You too," Santana forced a small smile.

When Mike was gone, Brittany realized she was alone with new security director. "So…"

Santana swallowed the food in her mouth and put her fork down. "Sorry you got stuck with me."

"What? No…I mean, I'm not stuck. I'm…just…sorry, you kinda make me nervous."

Santana let out a small laugh. "I make you nervous? Why?"

"Well, like, I'm afraid I'll say the wrong thing and you'll arrest me or something." Brittany leaned back to avoid Santana's eyes.

Santana saw the light blush on Brittany's cheeks and couldn't help but think the cab driver cute. "I'm not a cop Brittany. The most I can do is put you in the casino jail."

"There's a jail in here?" Brittany snapped her had up in surprise.

"Relax," Santana assured, "Let me ask you this. Have you cheated in the casino?"

Brittany shook her head. "I don't gamble. Ever."

Santana raised her eyebrow at that bit of news. "OK. Have you stolen any money form the casino?"

"Nope. I never go on the casino floor…I mean, this is like the first time in months I've been inside." Brittany reached for her water and took a drink.

Santana cocked her had to the side. "Really?"

"I hate casinos."

"Huh." Santana suddenly had so many questions, but she didn't want to seem like she was being nosy. Which was silly because her whole career was knowing the lives of people. "I guess you picked the wrong city to live in then."

Brittany looked down at her hands. "I grew up here, so it's not like I had a choice."

Santana saw the change in Brittany's whole demeanor and felt bad for causing the change. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's fine." Brittany took a breath and put on a smile. Santana didn't need to know her sob story.

Santana wanted to ask Brittany what was bothering her and not because she was curious but because she suddenly felt the intense need to help her somehow. But she bit her tongue. After all, they had only meet yesterday. "You don't have to be nervous around be Brittany, I'm harmless. Unless you cheat or steal from the casino. I won't put you in the casino jail. I promise."

Brittany's smile grew. Any nervousness or sadness she had felt was gone. "OK."

They continued eating with the conversation moving on to more safe topics. Brittany asked Santana how she liked her job so far, while Santana asked Brittany about what it's like to drive strangers around.

Brittany listened to Santana talk about her day and while it wasn't the most exciting story, she was hanging on every word. Maybe it was just the sound of Santana's voice, or the way her lips moved as she talked, but Brittany wanted to hear everything. "That sounds pretty cool. I wish I could spy on people. I bet that'd be the best TV show ever."

"It can get pretty boring," Santana said with a light laugh, "I mean, sure, you sometimes catch people doing interesting things, but for the most part it's kind of uneventful. But, I bet you get some interesting people in your cab, right?"

"Oh I do!" Brittany got excited because she had a million stories. "This one time I had to take two clowns to an Elvis convention and as soon as I dropped them off, these two Elvis guys punched them in the stomach."

Santana covered her mouth trying to keep from laughing too loudly. She listened as Brittany continued telling stories of her passengers and each story was more amusing than the last. Santana hadn't laughed this much in a long time. She had been in a bit of a slump for a long while and all she had was her job. It was nice to laugh.

"Your job is the best TV show," Santana said, "Well, more like the best play since you get to see it in person."

"True." Brittany looked down at her plate and saw she had finished her food without realizing. In fact, she wasn't sure what time it was so she checked her phone. "Crap."

"What's wrong?"

"My break. I'm only supposed to take an hour but it's been an hour and a half." Brittany began to gather her things to leave. She had to get on the road because the longer she was on break, the longer she'd have to stay to cover the lost time. She hadn't planned on working overtime tonight because she wanted to sleep, but now she had to stay 30 minutes more.

Santana gathered her own things and followed Brittany out of the booth. She also hadn't noticed how fast the time had gone. She had planned for a quick dinner before going back to work. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you."

"It's not your fault," Brittany assured with a smile, "I had a good time. You're a fun dinner date."

Santana wasn't sure why she got a bit fluttered at Brittany's words. "Thanks. You were fun too."

Brittany looked out at the casino floor and took a breath. She didn't want to have to walk through it to get outside but with Mike gone, she didn't have access to the backdoor.

Santana saw Brittany tense up. "You OK?"

"Umm, could you, umm, do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"I need to get back to my cab but I don't want to go through the casino." Brittany was feeling silly and just hoped Santana didn't think her weird. "Can you take me out the back? I promise I'm not scoping the place out."

Santana smiled. "Sure. Come on." She lead them out the back and used her keycard to open the door that lead to the exit. Something was going on with Brittany and casinos that it seemed like it had affected her so much that she couldn't walk through one.

When they were outside, Brittany turned to Santana. "Thanks. Don't worry, I probably won't step foot in there again for a long time."

"Well, don't say that," Santana teased, "Then I'd never get to see your through my spy cameras."

Brittany felt herself blush. "That's a little creepy."

"Yes, I guess it is," Santana admitted. She felt that nervousness again. "Listen, I…um, I still don't know anyone…I mean, I don't know the city and who knows Vegas better than a cab driver?"

"The mayor?" Brittany asked seriously.

Santana chuckled. "Yes, I"m sure she does. But, I'd like to get a tour and know the city I'll be living in. I mean, if you don't mind."

"You want to hire me as a tour guide?" The thought of driving Santana around excited her and and made her a little anxious too.

Santana hadn't meant to make that sound as a job offer. She had meant to be it an outing with a possible new friend. "Umm, yeah."

"I'd love to!" Brittany did a little jump. "I'll show you the real Vegas and not the one on the strip. When do you want to go out?"

"Uh…" Santana seemed to momentarily lose her train of thought at hearing Brittany phrase this outing like an actual date. "Oh uh, whenever you have time. You mentioned a day off to Mike…which, I just remembered you saying wanting to spend with him so…"

"Don't worry about that." Brittany figured she'd hang out with her friend later. "I have Sunday off for the first time in ages, so if you have time, I can take you out then."

Santana gripped the handle of the door she was still propping open. "I don't want to bother you if that's you only weekend off…you should spend it with your friends."

Brittany smiled at Santana. The more she looked at her, the less threatening she became. Her first instinct had been right. Santana was super nice. "Maybe I will be. I mean, who knows, we could be friends."

She wasn't sure if it was the warm air or Brittany calling her a possible friend that made her face warm up. "Maybe we will," she said with a grin.

Brittany felt her smile grow bigger. She felt her phone vibrate which shook her out of whatever trance she had been in. "Shit, sorry Santana. I gotta go. I should have been on the road half an hour ago."

Santana saw the sun was almost gone and the night looming over the city. "Right, you should go. What time do you get off?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "I'll probably be on the road to like midnight."

"That late?" Santana didn't like the idea of Brittany working so late but this was Vegas. The night was when it really came to life, but she still didn't like it. She shook her head trying to make this feeling go away. It was silly, she had just met this woman and she was already feeling protective of her.

"That's when I make the most in tips," Brittany said as she slowly walked away, "Drunks don't know how much they are spending."

Santana chuckled. "Makes sense. Be careful, OK?"

Brittany stopped moving and looked at Santana, feeling goosebumps on her arms despite the heat. "I will."

Santana watched Brittany walk away and when she was more than halfway down the sidewalk, Brittany turned back and shouted.

"I'M SORRY I FLIPPED YOU OFF!"

Before Santana could figure Brittany was talking about yesterday and the incident with the camera, she was gone. Santana laughed again. Yeah, Brittany would be her first friend in Las Vegas.

**-tbc-**


	4. Unexpected Ride

One week.

Santana had been living in Las Vegas for a whole week an she still hadn't left The Dalton property. The hotel was so big it was a city in itself and she had loved getting to know the place and meeting as many employees as possible, but she was starting to get cabin fever.

She was dressed in shorts and a simple T-shirt while she pretty much just walked around her big suite. It was a little past noon and she wasn't due in the security room for another seven hours. She had worked 12 hour days all week and she was close to being burned out but she couldn't take full day off knowing there was no one she trusted to leave in charge. Will was useless. She needed a number two.

Santana sat on the couch and pulled out her phone and dialed. After the third ring, he picked up.

"Blaine! You big queen, how are you?"

"I hate you." Santana heard Blaine sigh and just laughed. "So how is Vegas? Is The Dalton everything they say it is?"

"It's amazing." She shifted on the couch and tucked her legs in. "You should see their security system, it's…it's like FBI and CIA type of shit."

"I bet it is. While we miss you here, we're all really happy for you," Blaine said, "This is your dream job." When Santana didn't answer right away, Blaine spoke again. "It is right? Don't tell me they're picking on the new kid."

Santana scoffed. "Please. They're too afraid to make fun of me. At least not to my face."

"Then what's the problem?"

"This place is huge," Santana said, "And, until I got here, had its security run by idiots. I worked 12 hour days all week and I'm still going into the office later for a couple of hours. I just feel like, if I take my eyes off this place, it'll be a free for all."

"Well, nice to hear you haven't changed one bit in the week you've been gone," Blaine teased, "You take on too much too soon."

"Right, and I don't need the stress, which is why I'm calling." Santana took a beat. "I want to hire you as my number two."

"Excuse me?" Blaine's voice had gotten an octave higher.

"I told you that I'd hook you up if something came up," Santana said, "Something came up."

"Uh..umm, yeah," Blaine stuttered, "When you said that, I figured you'd want to work there for a few months at least. It's a week and you're already hiring people?"

Santana let out a breath. "This place is too big for one person. I need more people I can trust to take over when I'm not here or on my days off."

"Santana Lopez taking days off?" Blaine mocked, "The Vegas sun must have warped you already."

"Look, I need someone I can trust here and I really don't want to have a heart attack before I'm 30 because I'm stressed out. You want this or not?"

"You know I do!" Blaine said, "Will the casino pay for my flight?"

Santana groaned. "Yes, cheap ass, we'll pay. I'll arrange everything and send you all the info later."

There was a short pause before Blaine spoke again. "Listen, all kidding aside, how are you? I mean it has to be tough moving across the country to a city you don't know and where you don't know anyone. Are you making friends?"

Santana automatically thought of Brittany and smiled. She hadn't seen the cab driver since they had had dinner, much to Santana's disappointment. She had even found herself occasionally checking the taxi stand cameras to catch a glimpse of Brittany, but no such luck. After the third day and 10th check, she started to feel a bit stalkerish and stopped. "I'm fine," she told Blaine, "It's a completely different world than New Jersey but it's my new home, so I have to just get used to it."

"And?"

"And what?"

Blaine sighed. "Are you making any friends?"

"Umm.." Santana wasn't sure why she was so reluctant to answer her friend. Technically she and Brittany were acquaintances, but she hoped they could be friends. She just didn't want to jinx this…whatever it was.

"It's not a trick question," Blaine said with a laugh.

"I'm working on it, OK? You know I don't make new friends easily."

"Well, don't worry," Blaine said, "You'll have at least one friend when I come out there."

"I can't wait. I'll have that info sent to you in a few hours and get you over here so you can check out the place."

Blaine filled her in on what was going on back home for awhile before they hung up. Having Blaine here would hopefully make her feel less homesick. She knew she should get out of the hotel for at least a little bit. She hadn't seen the sun in days and was sure she was suffering from a Vitamin D deficiency by now. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

###

Brittany waited for the street lightl to allow her to turn left in to The Dalton's driveway. She was about to start her last shift before her two days off. She had been working so much overtime and extra days lately and she really needed this rest.

She was also looking forward to spending time with her sister tomorrow since Jenny didn't have school. It was rare that Brittany had a weekend off but somehow things had worked out.

As she turned into the hotel and got in place in the taxi line, she got the sinking feeling she was forgetting something. She did have to go grocery shopping, she knew that, and she was sure she paid all the bills for this month, so that wasn't it.

"Oh shit!"

Santana.

Brittany closed her eyes and let out a groan. "Fuck!"

She opened her eyes and saw the line had moved a bit so she drove forward. Tomorrow was Sunday and she had agreed to play tour guide tomorrow and now she'd end up canceling.

Brittany was actually looking forward to driving Santana around and getting to know her better. There was something about her Brittany really liked and made her feel good. She smiled at the memory of the security director but her smile quickly faded when she realized she would have to cancel. Brittany really needed to spend time with her sister and this Sunday was her only real chance to spend a whole day with Jenny.

"Maybe Santana can do another day."

As she inched closer to the head of the line, she spotted Mike and she waved. Then she remembered she had also sort of made plans to hang out with him on her day off too. She really needed to put stuff in her phone calendar.

She finally pulled up to the front and heard her backdoor open and her passenger getting in. She turned on her meter. "Where to?"

"Shit…I don't even know."

Brittany quickly turned around to look at her passenger and couldn't believe who had just gotten in her cab. "Santana?"

Santana looked at the driver and let out a surprised laugh. "Brittany. Hey!"

"Hi. Did, uh, did you know this was my cab?" Brittany couldn't help but chuckle at seeing Santana in her cab again, especially when she had just been thinking about her.

"No, I just got in." Santana couldn't believe her luck. Not less than an hour ago she had been thinking about Brittany and now here she was. "This is pretty funny."

"I was just thinking about you."

"You were?" Santana felt her smile grow bigger and found herself greatly enjoying hearing Brittany's admission.

"I…" A blare of a car horn interrupted her and she turned back to face the front. "Oops, I'm holding up the line." She put the car in drive and drove down the long driveway. "Where are you going?"

Santana had been trying to wrap her mind around how she had somehow gotten into Brittany's cab without planning to. "Oh, uh, I don't know. I was bored in my room and I haven't really been outside at all this week so I just wanted to go out and see the city. I just didn't think of where. I mean, I know that you were going to take me out tomorrow, which I'm totally looking forward to, but I just really needed to get out of that casino. " Santana took a breath, she knew she was rambling.

Brittany turned left at the green light and just drove down the strip. She kinda felt bad at having to cancel on Santana, especially when she sounded like she needed to escape work. "Right, umm..Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"I kinda need to cancel tomorrow." Brittany felt terrible for canceling but even worse when she saw the disappointment in Santana's face through her rearview mirror. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh." Santana slumped in her seat a bit. She felt this weird wave of disappointment wash over her and it wasn't about not getting to see the city. She had told Blaine she was working on making friends and this tour would have given her a chance to get to know Brittany better. "That's fine. If you have to work or have plans, I can just, get in a cab and see where it takes me. Like I am now."

"No, don't do that! I still want to be your Vegas guide but maybe we can do it another day? I'm so sorry. It's just that…."

"Brittany, you don't have to explain yourself," Santana interrupted, "You did mention it was your day off so you should do something fun and not drive some stranger around."

"Driving you around would be fun!" Brittany insisted. She came to another red light and stopped. "I mean, we had a good time at dinner, right? I mean, I know I did."

"I did too," Santana said with a smile. "Honestly, when I asked you about giving me a tour, I…it wasn't meant as a job offer, actually."

"It wasn't?" Brittany heard another honk and realized the light had changed. This wasn't very safe driving and she still wasn't sure where they were going but she kind of didn't care. She hadn't seen Santana all week and she had found herself hoping to see Santana around the taxi stand.

"No," Santana said, now feeling a bit shy. She let out a shaky breath. Why was it so hard to ask this girl to possibly be her friend? God, she felt like such a loser. "I was hoping, that maybe we…I mean, I don't know anyone here and like you said, we had a good time at dinner, so I was hoping that….I mean…"

Brittany tried to keep her eyes on the road but found herself looking through her mirror at Santana's slightly flushed face. Santana looked kind of adorable. "Are you asking me to be your friend?" she asked with a slight giggle.

Santana wanted to jump out of this moving car and disappear into the city. That's how embarrassed she was. Do adults ask others to be friends? Who the hell does that? "I don't even know what I'm saying."

Brittany couldn't contain her her giggle. She hadn't had anyone really ask her to be her friend since like high school. Now, making friends sort of just happened.

Santana groaned. "You're making fun of me. You can just drop me off right h…." Santana had been so caught up with Brittany she had't realized they had apparently left the city limits and while there were some random casinos, they were now out in the middle of the desert. "Ummm…where the hell are we?"

"Duh, Vegas."

"Uh no, we're out in the middle of nowhere. How the hell did you drive out of the city so fast? Where are you taking me?" Santana looked from one side to the other at the mountains and desert land.

Brittany stopped smiling and put on a serious face. "I'm taking you out to the desert to kill you mafia style and bury your body where no one can find you."

Santana scooted back in her seat, feeling maybe a tiny bit scared. "Wha….what?"

The terrified look on Santana's face through her mirror made her laugh. "I'm kidding. Old joke. I'd never hurt you."

Santana let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "The hell Britt? That was…I mean I hardly know you. For all I know you could be a serial killer."

"So you want to be friends with someone you think might actually be a serial killer?" Brittany teased, "You really must be desperate."

"I…" Santana saw the side of Brittany's face and the big smile on her face. She relaxed. "You're making fun of me again."

"I'm sorry," Brittany said still beyond amused, "It's kinda easy. For a security director you're pretty easy to trick."

Santana had no argument, really. She was a tough, no nonsense, observant person. No one messed with her. She didn't play around and everything pretty much annoyed her. This cab driver, Brittany, was messing her up. She felt like a blubbering idiot when she was around her. Santana wasn't sure if she hated it or kind of liked it. "Where are you taking me? And how did we end up in the desert so fast?"

Brittany sped up a bit. "You didn't tell me where you wanted to go so I just drove. We're only a few miles out of the strip so don't worry. If we keep going this way, we'll hit some outlet stores if you feel like shopping. Past that, are more casinos and the California state line. I figured I'd take you to the outlets. I can turn around if you want, take you back to the city."

"Oh, uh no, that's fine," Santana said, "I'm sorry. I just don't know this city at all. I've really only seen pictures of the strip and that's it."

"Wait, so you didn't even, like, fly out here before moving to check it out? You've never been here before?"

"Nope," Santana said, feeling more relaxed now that she knew where they were going, "I was interviewed over Skype and phone and I researched this place from back home and just took the job."

"That's crazy." Brittany saw the outlets just ahead and slowed down to exit the highway. "And kind of amazingly brave. I mean, you just left your family, friends and home to come to a strange city. I'd never have the guts to do that."

"Thank you." She felt oddly proud at hearing Brittany call her brave and there she went feeling a little shy again. So weird. "I'm sure you would do it to, I mean if you found a job you really wanted." Santana caught Brittany's profile and saw the smile that had been on her face disappear.

"It's not that easy," Brittany said softly. She exited the highway and drove to the parking lot of the outlet stores.

Santana felt like she should say something but she already got the feeling she had said something wrong. Brittany's whole demure changed and she seemed a little sad. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to upset you…if I said.."

"It's nothing," Brittany said quickly. She parked the cab in front of the main entrance to the mall, "Here you go." She turned off the meter.

Santana reached in her purse for her wallet when she realized that Brittany would leave after this. "Umm, do you think you can wait for me? I don't see any other cabs around and I'd rather not get stuck here."

"I can't really do that," Brittany said, "I mean I could, but I'd have to keep the meter running and it could get expensive."

Santana put her purse back in her wallet. She really didn't feel like shopping at all and wanted to spend more time with Brittany. This could be her chance to do that whole friend thing. "In that case, take me back to the hotel. I'd rather just keep riding in the cab. I'm not much of a shopper."

Brittany's smile came back. Spending more time driving Santana around made her happy. She wanted to know more about this woman. "If you say so." She put the cab in drive and took off. "So, uh, where is home for you? I mean before here?"

"New Jersey." Santana wished she could actually see Brittany's face. Being in the backseat seemed a little impersonal or something but it would have to do. "I worked in Atlantic City."

"Cool. I've never been there, but I've seen some Boardwalk Empire episodes and it looks interesting."

Santana let out a laugh. "It's a great place but when the opportunity to work at a big Vegas casino came up, I couldn't pass it up."

"Tell me about Atlantic City." Brittany had only ever been two places in her life, Vegas and San Francisco, where her grandparents lived. She always loved hearing about other cities and hoped that once Jenny was set up in college, she could travel more. She could hear the smile in Santana's voice as she talked about her hometown and Brittany made sure not to drive too fast so she could spend more time with her new friend. Most of her days were spent trying to figure out how to make money, take care of her sister and paying the bills. All that was always in the back of her mind, except now, listening to Santana, her responsibilities didn't feel so consuming. "Oh that sounds so cool."

Santana was never much of a talker but right now, she felt like she could talk forever. Even though she couldn't see her face, Santana knew Brittany was not only listening to every word, but actually enjoying the stories. Maybe it was that Brittany was the first person she had had a real conversation with or maybe it was that she found herself really liking this girl, but Santana didn't think she had ever had such a good time riding in a cab. She continued talking and every time Brittany laughed, Santana made sure to joke around to hear that laugh again. Before she knew it, The Dalton was in view. "Oh wow, we're here already?"

"Yeah," Brittany said, not bothering to hide her disappointment. She was about to turn into the main driveway when she suddenly decided to drop Santana off at the side entrance, where she had dropped her off the first time. She parked her cab and turned off the meter and engine. She took off her sunglasses and turned around. "Here we go."

Before Santana could say anything, Brittany was out of the cab and motioning her to get out. She opened the door and stepped out into the harsh Vegas sun. "Jesus! I swear I'm never getting used to this heat."

"Don't worry, once winter comes it'll get super cold." Brittany went to stand next to her passenger. "You're fun."

Santana blinked in surprise. She wasn't expecting Brittany to say that. "I am?"

"Yeah, and I'd love to be your friend." Brittany saw Santana playfully roll her eyes, and smile. "And I can introduce you to tons of people."

"Can you now?" Santana smiled.

"Yup. If we were in high school, I'd be like the popular girl who knows everyone."

"You know what? You're the fun one," Santana said with a chuckle.

"We're both fun." Brittany was glad she could finally look at Santana and get a clear look at that smile. She liked seeing the security director dressed in more casual clothes. Santana looked cute and a lot younger. Looking at Santana dressed in shorts and a simple shirt, Brittany couldn't imagine her arresting cheaters or drunks for a living. "You don't look so tough, you know?"

Santana was finding keeping up with Brittany amusing. "I'm plenty tough."

Brittany shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know. First, you're like really small and second, you're way too hot and nice to be scary."

Santana tried to speak but only a huff of air came out. She should feel offended that Brittany didn't think she was up to do her job but she couldn't get past at Brittany thinking she was hot. She suddenly felt like maybe they were back in high school and she was some hormonal teen. "That's…people are afraid of me."

"I'm not," Brittany teased. She hadn't had this much fun with someone in such long time and she wished she didn't have to go back to work or that she had to cancel their planned tour.

Santana sighed. This girl was unlike anyone she had ever met before. "I think.." She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Brittany's phone went off.

"Sorry," Brittany said. She took out her phone and saw it was her sister. "Hey, what's up?….don't worry I didn't forget. I made the reservations for tomorrow….yeah, it's going to be awesome. OK, sure…I'll be home a little early tonight…yeah…don't forget to take out the trash….alright bye….I love you too."

Santana listened to Brittany's side of the conversation and whatever good mood she had been in was suddenly gone. It seemed Brittany had canceled because she was spending the day with her boyfriend most likely. A boyfriend Brittany apparently lived with and loved. Santana shook her head and tried to ignore the disappointment she felt wash over her. She needed make an effort to make friends in Vegas and not chase after straight girls.

Brittany hung up and turned her attention to Santana whose smile had disappeared. "You ok?"

"Just, the sun," Santana said quickly.

Brittany looked at the time on her phone. "I have to go. I'm supposed to be working."

"Oh right, sure," Santana said as she opened her purse and took out a hundred dollar bill, "Here you go. Thanks for the ride."

Brittany took the bill. "Umm, I don't think I have change for this."

"No change," Santana said, "You keep the rest. A tip for such an entertaining ride. You can use it to buy something nice tomorrow on your day off."

"Thanks." Brittany really didn't want to leave. She considered asking Santana to join her and her sister tomorrow but thought that would be too weird and maybe unfair to her sister too. Jenny had been looking forward to Sister Day, as she called it, for a weeks and if Brittany invited someone she barely knew, it wouldn't be right. "I am sorry about tomorrow, Santana. I have Monday off and the whole morning and most of the afternoon free. We can hang out. I mean if you're not working. And I don't mean as a job thing, I mean hang out as friends."

"Friends?" Santana's smile came back.

"I like you and we have fun together," Brittany said, "I'd love to hang out with you more."

Maybe it was a good thing Brittany was taken because Santana was sure it would be so easy to develop a crush on her new friend. Brittany was beautiful, sweet, funny and honest. She mentally scolded herself for letting her thoughts drift to anything past friendship with her new friend. You need friends not a girlfriend, Santana told herself, Brittany is straight. Brittany is straight. Santana tried to repeat that in her head over and over. "Actually, I do have Monday morning off. So yeah, I'd love to hang out."

In her excitement, Brittany practically lunged at Santana and brought her in for a hug. "Awesome!"

Brittany was hugging her and all Santana could do was stand there frozen. "Uh.."

"Sorry." Brittany pulled back, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I'm kind of a hugger."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm, uh, not a hugger so I wasn't sure what to do."

"Do you not know how to hug?"

"I know how to hug," Santana said, "I'm just, not great at it."

Brittany was starting to really love the shy look Santana got when she teased her. "Come here."

Santana watched in shock as Brittany came closer and put her arms around her waist. "Britt?"

Brittany tightened her hold on Santana's waist and rested her chin on Santana's shoulder. She also didn't ignore the fact that Santana had started calling her Britt. "Now, you put your arms around my neck." Brittany took in a long breath and let the smell of Santana's hair fill her nostrils. She smelled really good.

Santana swallowed trying to get rid of her suddenly dry throat. She slowly lifted her arms and did as instructed. Brittany was a few inches taller and the hug should have felt awkward, but it didn't. In fact, they felt like they fit perfectly. Brittany is straight, Santana thought again, super straight, the straightest of the straight. Santana knew she should pull away, but instead she tightened the hug and closed her eyes when she heard Brittany speak into her ear.

"See, hugging is super easy," Brittany said softly.

"Uh huh." That was all Santana could say.

Brittany knew this hug was lasting longer than it should and she pulled away because she didn't want to make Santana uncomfortable. "Any questions?"

Santana shook her head. That was honestly the best hug she had ever had.

"I should really go." Brittany began walking to the driver's door, "I'll pick you up Monday like at 9? Is that too early?"

Not early enough, Santana thought. "Nope, 9 is perfect."

"Awesome." Brittany opened her door. "That was a good hug, but I think you need more practice."

"I think you're right." Santana was still trying to recover from feeling Brittany's body pressed against hers. "Maybe you can give me more pointers on Monday."

"I can totally do that." Brittany winked at Santana and got in her cab. She didn't mean to, but she realized she was flirting with Santana. The last thing she wanted was to scare Santana away. Her sister was right, it had been ages since she dated anyone and apparently that was causing her to flirt with this poor woman who only wanted to be her friend. Brittany let out a frustrated sigh. Santana was probably straight or had someone back in Atlantic City. "Santana is your friend," she told herself, "You're new friend you are going to scare away if you keep acting like a horny creeper."

Santana watched as Brittany drove away and wished for Monday. "Friend. That's it, just friend." She turned and went inside The Dalton. She needed a drink.

**-tbc-**

* * *

**A/N: A million thanks to all you who are reading and for all the reviews!**


	5. Family Ties

Santana ended up working all day Sunday. She would have had to cancel on Brittany anyway so she figured everything worked out for the best. She looked at the clock and saw that she still had a little over an hour before Brittany would be picking her up. "Fuck." Santana had found herself so distracted being around Brittany that she realize they had never exchanged contact information. Artie was still working on getting the personal files from the in-house cab drivers so it wasn't like she could look up the number. What if Brittany stood her up? What if she decided to spend the morning with her boyfriend instead?

Hanging out with her new friend was the only highlight of her week. She really needed to get out of this hotel for a few hours. She picked up her phone and called Artie but he didn't pick up. Santana just continued getting ready and at ten mintues to 9, she headed out to the taxi stand.

####

Brittany turned off the water in the kitchen sink and dried her hands. She had just finished washing the dishes while Jenny packed up her backpack for school. "Thanks for cooking breakfast, Jen."

"Sure, I mean I wanted to make sure you have enough energy on your date later," Jenny teased.

Brittany rolled her eyes. She had told her sister all about Santana yesterday and ever since then, her sister had been constantly teasing her. "It's not a date, we're just hanging out."

"I Goggled her last night," Jenny said with a mischievous smile, "She's like one of the top 25 professional lesbians."

"She's a professional lesbian?" Brittany asked, confused, "How does that work? Like, do they pay her to be gay or something?"

"No, you dork," Jenny said, "She's on some list of the top 25 professional women in the security field, and she just happens to be gay. So, I just thought you should know that your hot new friend plays for your team. Or I guess, you play for her team since you play on both? I'm still not quite sure how that saying works for bisexuals."

"You're totally confusing me but….oh, wait, Santana's gay?" Brittany felt her pulse quicken a bit.

"Yup and you should totally get in on that," Jenny chuckled, "If she's half as hot in person as she is in pictures, you'd be a loser not to try."

"If you think she's so hot you go out with her," Brittany shot back, "Wait, actually don't do that."

Jenny continued to look amused. "Sadly, I'm all heterosexual so she's all yours. Seriously Britt, you haven't been on a date since you went out with Roger like five months ago."

Brittany crossed her arms and leaned against the sink. "You need to stop. Santana just wants to be my friend, OK? She doesn't know anyone here and she wants to meet people. You need to stop worrying about my love life and focus on graduating."

"Can I meet her?"

"Santana? No way. You'd totally embarrass me."

"Fine." Jenny zipped up her bag and went over to Brittany to give her a hug. "All kidding aside, I just want you to have fun. You work too much."

"I'll have fun, I promise." Brittany pulled back from the hug. "Now go to school. I'll be here when you get home, OK?"

"OK," Jenny said, "And if you want to invite Santana to dinner, I wouldn't have any objections."

"Leave!" Brittany pointed to the door. With one last laugh, Jenny was gone.

Brittany loved her sister and they had had a great day yesterday but she wished Jenny wouldn't worry about her so much. Brittany was fine. She didn't need anyone. She didn't have time for a relationship and it was OK. All that mattered was getting her sister off to college. After that, Brittany would worry about herself. She looked at the clock and saw she had a little over an hour before meeting Santana and still had no idea where they were going.

She finished cleaning and getting ready before grabbing the keys to her scooter and heading to the hotel. She got to the hotel in record time and parked in taxi rest area where she ran into her friend Puck. "Hey, you're back from vacation!"

"Hey Britt!" Puck brought Brittany in for a bear hug and lifted her off the ground. "What's up nerd?"

Brittany and Puck had started the same day at the cab company and had gone through training together and she considered him like a brother. "Put me down! Why didn't you tell me you were back today?"

"I thought you'd be working. It is Monday. Why are you on your scooter?" Puck stepped back and looked Brittany up and down. "And why are you all dressed up looking fancy?"

Brittany had opted to wear grey shorts with black suspenders, boots, and a baby blue shirt. Nothing fancy. Well, maybe she did spend a little extra time putting on make up and putting her air up in a neat ponytail. "I'm off today and I'm not fancy."

"If you say so. So, if you're not working, why the hell are you here?"

"I'm meeting a friend," Brittany said.

"Artie?"

"Umm, no. A new friend."

"Who?" Puck asked again.

"BRITTANY!"

Santana had been sitting on a bench by the hotel entrance when she spotted Brittany talking to some guy with a mohawk. She felt relief wash over her at not being stood up and actual delight at seeing Brittany again. Delight? Really, Santana, she asked herself. As she got closer she got a better look at Brittany and she looked simply adorable. "Hey there."

Brittany looked past Puck at Santana and smiled. It was another hot day and Santana was wearing a lose fitting skirt and tank top that exposed her very muscular arms. Maybe she really could take down some bad guys, she thought. "Hi..hey Santana. I'm glad you were out here cause I just realized I don't have your number or anything."

"I came to the same conclusion," Santana said with a chuckle, "We have to fix that."

"I guess so," Brittany said feeling shy. Her sister's voice telling her Santana was gay suddenly popped in her mind.

"Ahem!"

Brittany turned to Puck. "Oh! Puck, this is Santana Lopez. She's the new security director at the hotel. Santana, this is Noah Puckerman, we work together at the cab company."

"This is your new friend?" Puck asked Brittany. He turned to Santana, "Nice to meet you. I heard about you."

"Nice to meet you," Santana said extending her hand, "Is The Dalton your home hotel?"

"Yup," Puck said, "Brittany hooked me up. I've actually been trying to apply for a security job at the hotel, but every time I've tried to talk to Will, he blows me off. But now that you're here…."

Brittany hit Puck in the arm. "Leave her alone. She's off the clock."

"It's OK, Brittany," Santana said, "I'll take a look at the application."

"Sweet!" Puck looked between both women. "So, where are you ladies off to?"

Santana turned to Brittany with a small smile. "I don't know. Where are we going Britt?"

"Uh…." Brittany still had no idea and hearing Santana now calling her by her nickname wasn't helping her think straight either. "I was going to drive her around so she could see the non-gambling parts of Las Vegas."

"Sounds…interesting." Puck looked less than thrilled with that news, almost as if we was expecting something more exciting. "Well, I'll leave you to, whatever. I have to get back to driving the tourists. Britt, I'll see you later. Santana, nice to meet you and thank you so much for looking into my application."

"Like I said, no problem." Santana was looking to hire more security for the hotel, but she already had her top candidates lined up but this guy was Brittany's friend and Santana felt like doing a favor for him was doing one for Brittany.

Brittany wasn't sure why she was nervous now. No, she knew why. She would now be alone with Santana all morning showing her around. What if Santana got bored? What if she got on Santana's nerves? Brittany took a breath. She wished her sister hadn't told her Santana was gay and kept teasing her about this being a date. Somehow that made Brittany even more nervous around her new friend. "Sorry about him. He's been trying to get a security job since the hotel opened. He's a great guy and super trustworthy."

"If he has your seal of approval, that's all I need." Santana told herself she needed to stop sounding like she was flitting with Brittany, because that's what she felt like she was doing. She needed to change the subject. "So umm, where's your cab?"

Brittany wiggled her eyebrows and began walking back to her light blue scooter. It was one of the many gifts her father had given her when he randomly strolled into her life and it was one of the few gifts he never took back. "No cab today."

Santana's eyes went wide when she saw Brittany stand beside a scooter and smile. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a scooter," Brittany said, "Don't they have scooters in New Jersey?"

"Yes, of course we do. Where's your cab?" Santana hoped that this was some sort of joke, that Brittany was not planning on driving her around busy city streets in something that only had two wheels. Two!

"At the cab company." Brittany opened the compartment in the back and took out Jenny's purple helmet and handed it to Santana. "Here, put this on."

Santana reached for the helmet and turned it around in her hands. "Why is your cab there? I mean, I thought you were going to give me a tour?"

"The cab isn't mine, Santana," Brittany said with a light chuckle, "I can't use it when I'm not working. I drive a scooter everywhere. After being in a cab all day the last thing I want to do is drive a car, so I drive my scooter." Brittany noticed the anxious look on Santana's face. "You don't have to be scared. I'm like an expert scooter driver."

"I hope so," Santana whispered. She put on the helmet, which was a tight fit, and began to walk to Brittany who was already on the scooter.

With her own pink helmet on, Brittany looked up and giggled at seeing Santana's cheeks squished under her helmets. "Does it fit oK?"

"A little tight, but good."

"Hop on!"

Right, hop on. Santana straddled the seat and settled herself behind Brittany and lightly placed her hands on Brittany's waist. She really wanted to press her body against Brittany and hold on as tight as possible, but Santana wasn't' sure if that was appropriate. But on the other hand if she didn't do that, she could fly off this damn thing.

"Santana, you have to get closer to me and really hold on, OK? It's like hugging, but from behind." Brittany grabbed both of Santana's hands and moved them to the center of her stomach, forcing Santana to hug her. "Hold on tight, OK?" Brittany smiled when she felt Santana hug her tighter.

Santana scooted as close to Brittany as possible and really wished she hadn't worn a skirt. "Umm, OK. I'm ready. Don't crash."

Brittany laughed as she turned on her scooter and drove off. She drove Santana down the whole strip, then to downtown Vegas and eventually she ventured off away from all the casinos and showed Santana the non-gambling-tourist parts of her home city. After about half an hour of driving, Brittany realized she needed gas and pulled up to a station.

"Sorry, I totally forgot to fill it up yesterday," Brittany said as she turned off the ignition, "You need to get off to so you don't tip over."

"Oh!" Santana got off and stood by the scooter while Brittany went to the back compartment to take out her wallet. "Stop. Gas is on me."

"What? No way!"

"I got this." Santana took out her card and quickly swiped it at the pumped. "Fill her up."

"Santana…"

"I won't hear it. You're driving me around town, it's the least I can do. And also buy you breakfast. Have you eaten?"

Brittany wasn't really hungry since she had eaten already but Santana had such a hopeful look on her face so she lied. "Nope. Haven't eaten."

"Great!" As much as Santana liked seeing the city and actually getting some fresh air, she wanted to talk to Brittany and find out more about her. That's what friends did, right? Know things about each other?

After the gas station, Brittany took them to one of her favorite diners. She liked it because it reminded her of those 1950s diners she saw in movies and it didn't have any slot machines and didn't have that Vegas feel.

"This is a cool place," Santana said. "I feel like we traveled back in time or something."

"That's why I love it! I come here and it's almost like my time machine worked."

"Your time machine?" Santana asked, incredulous.

"When I was in high school, I sort of built a time machine. And sometimes, it totally works."

Santana was at a loss for words. She would be positive Brittany was joking if it wasn't for the serious look on her face. Santana almost believed her. Brittany really was unlike anyone Santana had ever met. "Seriously?"

"Mmm, hmm. Maybe I'll show it to you some day." Brittany gave Santana a playful wink.

Santana wasn't sure why that wink made her face feel flush. "So, uh…" Luckily, the waitress for their table came to save her from anything embarrassing she was sure to say.

"Hey there Ms. Brittany!"

Brittany smiled up at her favorite waitress. "Hi Francine. How goes it today?"

"It goes. Trying to fight off all the perverts who flirt with me all day."

Francine had been working at the diner as long as Brittany could remember. The first time she came here was with her mother, before Jenny was born, and she had been here ever since. At first it was just her and her mom. Then it was her, her mom and Jenny. Now it was just her and Jenny and sometimes it was just her. It wasn't just the feeling of being back in time that made this place her favorite, it was also the fact that it reminded her of her mother.

Santana smiled as she watched Brittany joke around with the waitress. Francine had to be in her late 60s and 20 pounds overweight but the way she was taking she considered herself the sexiest woman in this place. There was an almost family vibe they were giving out and Santana was curious just how long these two had known each other.

"No Jenny today?" Francine asked, "I haven't seen her in ages."

"She just so busy," Brittany explained, "When I get home, I'll tell her you're super mad she hasn't stopped by to see you."

"You better!" Francine turned to Santana. "And who are you? Brittany only ever brings one girl in here with her and you're not her."

Santana was staring to wonder who this Jenny was. From the sound of things, Jenny was the one Brittany was living with and probably spent the whole day with yesterday. Maybe Brittany didn't have a boyfriend but…"I'm Santana. Santana Lopez."

"Santana is the new head of security at The Dalton," Brittany said proudly, "I'm giving her a tour of the city on my scooter."

Francine let out a belly laugh. "That's quite a way to see the city. How you liking Sin City so far?"

"It's…different," Santana said honestly, "In the week I've been here I've really only seen the strip but Brittany's been showing me more and I think I like it."

"Sweetheart, you're going to need more than a week to get used to this place," Francine said, "If you're lucky, you won't end up totally hating it."

Santana took a breath, suddenly feeling homesick. "I'll manage."

Brittany saw a sadness appear in Santana's eyes. "You'll be OK. You've got me as your friend so that's a great start."

Santana let out a small laugh. "It is."

Francine took their order. Brittany ordered her usual cheeseburger, fries and coke while Santana opted for the same but with a diet coke. When Francine was gone, Santana spoke.

"Who's Jenny?" She hoped she sounded casual and not like she was digging for information but she wasn't sure she pulled it off. "I'm assuming she was the one you spent the day with yesterday?"

Brittany was a bit taken aback at Santana's tone, like Brittany had done something wrong. "Yeah, Jenny and I spent the day together."

"And you two live together too?" Santana tried to smile. She really wasn't sure why she was interrogating Brittany. This was none of her business.

"Of course." Brittany was so confused right now. "I told you, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't," Santana said, "You just said you had to cancel. Look, it's none of my business. I just thought you had spent yesterday with your boyfriend…."

"Boyfriend?" Brittany really didn't know what was happening. "I don't have a boyfriend. I haven't had a boyfriend in like five months and he wasn't really a boyfriend. Jenny's my little sister. We had a sister day yesterday."

All Santana could say was, "Oh."

"I'm sorry, I thought I told you why I canceled," Brittany said. She hated to think Santana was mad at her.

Santana felt like a fool. "No," she said shaking her head, "Don't be sorry. I'm sorry. Sometimes work Santana takes over."

"It's OK. But work Santana doesn't need to come out with me. I don't lie. Well, not really. Like sometimes I do tell Quinn I like her outfit but I really don't. I don't want to hurt her feelings. But except for little things like that, I don't like lying."

"I didn't mean to imply you were lying." Santana felt like this conversation was going off in the wrong direction. "Look I'm sorry, can we just start over?"

Brittany nodded.

Luckily Francine saved Santana from further awkwardness yet again when she appeared with their food and drinks. "Enjoy ladies!"

Santana waited until Brittany had eaten a fry before asking her next question. "Who's Quinn?"

"She's my friend. She works at The Dalton too. She makes sure the big whales have everything they need."

"Fabray," Santana said, remembering, "Right, I met her. Do all your friends work at The Dalton?"

"Pretty much." She took a sip of her soda then ate another fry. "I spend so much time there, it's where I meet the most people."

"Makes sense." Santana took a bite of her burger. It was delicious. She would occasionally watch Brittany and had to force herself to look away before getting caught. She couldn't help it. There was no denying her new friend was gorgeous. And nice. And sweet. And…"So, you're not seeing anyone right now?"

Brittany swallowed the piece of burger she had been chewing. "Nope. Don't really have the time. Between work and looking after Jenny, I don't have time for a love life."

"You look after your sister? How old is she?"

"She's 17 and graduating high school soon." Brittany could talk about her sister all day. "She's like super smart and getting a full scholarship. I just have to make sure she has everything she needs until then."

The way Brittany's eyes lit up when talking about her sister made Santana smile. She didn't have any siblings of her own so she had missed out on having that bond. Hearing Brittany talk about Jenny made her wish she had had a brother or sister. "That's sweet. And your parents?"

"My mom died a couple years ago," Brittany said with a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry." Santana reached across the table and grabbed Brittany's hand. "I didn't mean to bring up any sad memories."

"You didn't know. It's fine." Brittany's eyes landed on Santana's hand on top of her own. She really liked the contrast of their skin tones. "My mom used to bring me and Jenny here all the time."

Santana caressed the back of Brittany's hand with her thumb. "Well, thank you for bringing me here."

Brittany couldn't take her eyes away from Santana's thumb as it moved back and forth and couldn't stop the tingling that was traveling through her chest at the touch. "Jenny said you are a professional lesbian." She snapped her eyes back to Santana and watched her pull away and lean back breaking contact.

"What?"

"Um, I told my sister about you and because she's a creeper, she Googled you." Brittany wished she could stop talking but Santana touching her had made her nervous.

Santana did feel a bit creeped out by hearing she had been Googled but at the same time she really liked hearing that Brittany had told her family about her. "And Google said I was a professional lesbian?"

Brittany felt the tip of her ears burn and was sure they were red. "You were on a list of the top professional women in security and the profile said you were a lesbian."

Santana couldn't help but laugh. "Oh right. I remember that. Well, then yes, I guess I am a professional lesbian."

"That's cool." Still feeling embarrassed, Brittany concentrated on her drink.

Santana's smile faded at seeing Brittany now looking uncomfortable. "Is…is that OK? That I'm gay?" She held her breath as she waited for an answer. She didn't now what she'd do if Brittany said she had a problem.

"What? Oh, no way! I love the gays! I love lesbians too!" Brittany said quickly. "I'm right there with you."

Santana leaned forward, her eyes wide. "You are? But you said you had a boyfriend."

"I'm a gay heterosexual," Brittany clarified.

"A what?" Santana was realizing just how quirky Brittany was and while she loved it, she needed complete clarification on this one thing.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "I like both."

"You're Bi." It wasn't a question anymore and the newfound knowledge that Brittany liked women too, made her smile.

"Is that OK?"

"It's more than OK," Santana said with a smile.

###

By the time they got back to the hotel, it was almost 2. After the diner, Brittany had driven Santana around some more and then had taken her to play some miniature golf followed by some arcade games. Santana had insisted on paying for everything, despite Brittany's protest.

Santana wasn't shy about wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist as they rode the scooter anymore. She could feel Brittany's abs and had to stop herself from trying to feel up Brittany. Yeah, she was definitely developing a crush on her friend and knowing that she may actually have a shot was not helping her in stopping it.

"Here we go!" Brittany parked the scooter in the taxi rest area and motioned Santana to get off. "I can't believe we were gone all day. Did you have fun?"

"This was the most fun I've had in a long time," Santana said as she took off her helmet, "Thank you."

Brittany took off her own helmet and placed it on the seat. She reached for Santana's and went to the back compartment to put it away. She put the helmet in and took out a gift bag. "I have a surprise for you."

"What do you have there?"

Brittany stepped closer and handed Santana the bag. "I felt bad about canceling yesterday and I saw this and I knew I had to get it for you."

"Brittany…" Santana sighed, "You didn't have to do that. You were with your sister." She took the bag and opened it when Brittany insisted. She pushed the gold tissue paper aside and her gift came into view. She laughed. "Oh my God!"

"Do you like it?"

Santana took out the a stuffed Elvis. It wasn't hot young Elvis, but the older, fatter Elvis. "This is amazing."

Brittany was just so happy Santana liked her gift. She had been worried Santana would think it was stupid. "I figured you should have one of the ultimate Las Vegas icons in your room. Press his belly."

Santana couldn't stop smiling. She pressed Elvis' belly and "Viva Las Vegas" started playing. "This is amazing! Thank you."

"You're welcome. This would be a good moment for one of those hugs."

Santana put the the Elvis back in the bag and went to hug Brittany. She put her arms around Brittany's neck and brought her closer. "Thank you."

Brittany buried her face in Santana's neck and hugged her around her waist. "You're welcome."

"How am I doing with this hug?" Santana moved her mouth closer to Brittany's ear.

Brittany felt herself shiver at feeling Santana's breath on her skin. "You get an A plus for the hug."

Santana didn't want to let go, she wanted to hug Brittany longer but she knew she shouldn't. Brittany felt too good. "I should get going." She stepped back and put some distance between them. "I have work tonight."

"I need to go to." Brittany cleared her throat. "Jenny's going to be home soon and I told her I'd be there when she got home."

"I'd like to meet her one day," Santana said.

"That'd be nice. Actually, she wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight."

"She did? Was this before or after she did a background check on me?" Santana teased.

"After."

"If I didn't have to work, I'd say yes. Maybe next time?"

"For sure." Brittany was in trouble. She wanted Santana to come to dinner, to meet her sister and spend more time with her. Yeah, she was definitely having more than just friends feelings right now.

"Bye Britt."

"Bye Santana."

###

Brittany got home twenty minutes before Jenny and she hadn't stopped smiling since leaving Santana. It had been a really fun day with her new friend.

"So you have fun on your date?" Jenny teased as she walked through the door.

Brittany had plopped herself on the couch as soon as she got home and sort of zoned off. She sat up when Jenny came in. "It wasn't a date. I was showing her around."

"Then why are you sitting on the couch with a goofy smile on your face," Jenny giggled.

Brittany hadn't even realized she was still smiling. She wiped that smile off. "I, I was thinking of a joke Artie told me."

"Suuuurrrree," Jenny stretched out the word, "Is she coming to dinner?"

"She had to work." Brittany had been both disappointed and relieved Santana couldn't make it. Brittany would have loved to spend more time with Santana but Brittany was sure Jenny would embarrass her all night. Plus, their apartment wasn't exactly a fancy suite at The Dalton. Luckily, Las Vegas' cost of living wasn't that crazy and Brittany could afford a small two bedroom, but it was just that, small.

"That sucks. I'd like to meet her though." Jenny threw her backpack on the kitchen table and went to sit next to Brittany. "I'm glad you had fun. You deserve a day off with your friends and not just hang out with me."

"Hey, I totally had fun on sister day," Brittany said, "You're my friend too, OK? Not just my sister."

Jenny put her arm around Brittany's shoulders and squeezed. "Same here." She pulled back and wiggled her eyebrows. "Did Santana like the gift you got her?"

Brittany's smile returned and she tried to look away from her sister. "She loved it."

"I knew it! Cheesy gifts are always the way to go. And going by how red your ears are getting, she must have thanked you in a good way."

Brittany playfully shoved her sister away. "Ugh, can you stop!" Brittany got up. She needed to get away from all this teasing. "Come on. Let's go out for ice cream or something."

"Seriously, though," Jenny went on, "How did she thank you?"

"Let's go!" Brittany got her bag and was out the door before her sister.

###

Santana sat in her office looking over the day's incident reports. Except for some drunken college guys getting into a fight near the Keno area, nothing had really happened.

She closed that file and opened up her activity report on the current whales in the casino. She rolled her eyes as she read just how demanding and mean Sue Sylvester had been to the staff earlier today. "What a bitch."

Sue had made her money in advertising and had more money than she knew what to do with. Santana had yet to meet her and had not desire to. She closed that file and turned to her monitors to do a quick sweep of the floor and soon found herself looking at the taxi stand cameras. Of course Brittany wouldn't be there, she was at home with her sister.

She smiled thinking of her fat Elvis waiting for her on her bed. That had been one of the best presents she had ever gotten. It was silly. It was just a mid-sized stuffed Elvis, a fat Elvis, that played a song when you squeezed his belly. She should have thought it dumb but she didn't. This morning had been exactly what she needed. Fun. Spending the day with Brittany made her forget all about work and for the first time since she got here, she didn't feel alone.

She thought of texting Brittany but wasn't sure what to say. Maybe 'Hi' or 'thanks for today'. It had only been a few hours since she last saw Brittany so maybe it was too soon. What Santana was trying really hard to bury in the back of her mind was the fact that Brittany was interested in women. Santana knew she needed to be careful. Brittany wanted to be friends and Santana wasn't about to ruin that with letting her tiny crush, because there was no way to deny that's what Santana had, grow into anything more. She had finally made a friend here and she was not going to mess it up.

"Hey, Santana?"

Santana quickly switched the camera so that she was looking at to the casino floor. She sat up feeling like she had been caught doing something wrong. She looked up at Artie standing in the doorway.

"What's up?" She quickly glanced at the screen to make sure the taxi stand was gone. This is ridiculous, Santana thought, I can look at any camera I like and besides he can't even see my screens because the entrance to my office is in front of me.

"Sue Sylvester wants to see you."

Santana groaned. "Fuck. And here I was thinking how glad I was she hadn't requested to meet me."

Artie gave her a sympathetic smile. "Sorry. She's waiting for you at The Elixir."

"I'll be right there."

"And I got the files for the taxi drivers," Artie said, "I just sent them to you."

"Thanks Artie." Once he was gone, Santana opened up the files on her computer and quickly scanned the names. "Brittany S. Pierce." There it was. Brittany's employee file but it would have to wait because the whale was waiting.

###

"How late are you working tomorrow?" Jenny asked

Brittany finished locking up her scooter in their reserved parking pace right next to their unit. "Midnight or so."

Jenny groaned. "How much longer are you going to work overtime, Britt? You already paid up my tuition for the rest of the school year."

Brittany carried her helmet in her hand and followed her sister to their front door. "You still need money for your senior trip and for the gown rental and pictures and…"

Jenny stopped walking and faced Brittany. "Let me worry about that OK? You've done enough."

"I'm going to worry about you forever," Brittany said.

Jenny smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Britt."

"I love you too little sis." Brittany hooked her arm around Jenny's and continued to their front door. When they reached their door both of them stopped dead in their tracks. A man stood there knocking. A man they hadn't seen in almost two years. "Dad?"

Paul Pierce turned to face his daughters and smiled. "Girls! I was afraid I'd missed you!"

"What are you doing here?" Jenny asked, "I thought you were in Miami? I mean that's the last post card we got."

"Too humid. Now come here and give your dad a hug!" Paul lifted his arms to his daughters and waited.

Jenny was the first to go to her dad and give him a hug. "Hi dad."

"Hi sweetheart."

Brittany stood where she was and just watched as her dad hugged her sister and kissed the top of her head. She was glad to see her father and know that he was alive and looked to be in good health. Once the the initial relief and brief happiness at seeing her dad had passed, she let the familiar emotion usually associated with her father take over. Anger.

Paul let Jenny go and turned looked up at Brittany. "Hey Baby girl."

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I get a hug?"

"What are you doing here?" she repeated.

"I came to see my girls." Paul's smile disappeared "I see you're not going to hug me, and I get it. I was gone a long time."

"Gone?" Brittany practically shouted. "You left us! Mom died and you left us! And you show up years later and asking for a hug?"

Paul let out a breath. At least he had the decency to look ashamed. "Can we go inside?"

Brittany brushed past him and opened the door. Once inside she dropped her helmet, purse and keys on the kitchen table. "What are you really doing here, dad? If you need money to pay off what you lost at some poker table, we don't have any. I'm barely making enough to support me and Jenny."

"I'm not here to ask for money." Paul walked to the kitchen table and sat down. "I'm here to take care of my girls."

Brittany scoffed. "Where were you when mom had the accident? Where were you when we had to plan her funeral? Where were you when we almost got evicted cause we didn't have money for rent?"

"Britt…" Jenny began.

"No! He comes back after we get our lives back together to take care of us?"

"It's OK," Paul said and motioned for Brittany to sit down. "I'm sorry. I paid more attention to the poker table than I did you girls and I….I owed a lot of money to some bad people and the best thing for me to do was disappear."

"Whatever." Brittany crossed her arm and looked away. The next thing she heard a light thud on the table and looked to see what it was. There, in the middle of the table was a small wad of bills. "What's this?"

"It's not much. $1,500 for you and Jenny."

Brittany shook her head. "Did you hit a winning streak?"

"I have a job."

Jenny came to sit next to Brittany. "Dad that's great! What's the job?"

Brittany took in a sharp breath. Jenny always tried to see the best in their father even when he came home drunk and mad he had lost his paycheck.

"I'm working as a bodyguard for some billionaire rich kid," Paul said, "He's a spoiled brat but it's a job."

"That's great dad," Jenny said looking genuinely proud.

Paul pulled out a card from his picket and placed it next to the money. "This is my number and address. I'd like to be part of your lives again." He got up and went to stand behind his daughters. He leaned down and kissed the top of Jenny's head and gave Brittany's shoulder a squeeze. "You girls have grown up so much and I'm sorry I missed it. Brittany, you look just like your mother. Umm, OK. Well, I don't want to over stay my welcome. I hope you girls will give me a chance."

"OK," Jenny said while Brittany stayed quiet. It wasn't until Brittany heard the front door shut that she felt tears run down her cheeks. "Britt, it's OK."

Brittany wiped her tears away. "He can't just come back here like nothing happened."

Jenny went to hug Brittany. "I know."

Brittany looked at the money on the table. She didn't want take it but she'd be lying if she said they didn't need the money. She reached over and took the wad of bills. "I guess I don't have to work overtime tomorrow."

She took the money but left the card.

###

Santana walked into The Dalton's night club, The Elixir. In the six months it had opened, the club had turned into the hottest club in the city. The line to get in was always longer than any other club, the hottest DJs had been booked and it was easily the place celebrities wanted to be seen. Santana looked around and knew she'd never party here. Clubs were never her scene.

She spotted Sue sitting at the bar, bossing the bartender around. It was still hours before the club opened and only the staff were in the club setting up.

"Martini! Extra dry with three olives. Not two or four but three, you hear me you hair spray junkie."

Santana took a breath and took a seat next to the millionaire. "Ms. Sylvester. I'm Santana Lopez." She tuck out her hand but Sue ignored her.

"About time sand bags, what took you so long?"

Santana forced a smile and put her hand down. "Looking after a big casino is time consuming."

Sue took her martini and took a sip. "I know who you are. I did my homework. Santana Lopez, lesbian from New Jersey. Youngest female security director of a major Vegas casino. Dad's a doctor, mom's an architect…"

"Great, you know all about me," Santana interrupted, "Look, Ms. Sylvester, you don't have to worry about your security while at The Dalton, not while I'm here. "

"I should hope not." Sue finished her Martini and barked orders for another one, scaring the poor bartender. She turned to Santana. "Care for a drink? I get them free."

"No thanks," Santana sighed, "I'm working."

"It's a funny thing," Sue said, "When I was a nobody, I could barley get a free glass of water. Now, I can afford to buy all the alcohol behind that bar but I get it for free. Funny, right? The richer you are the more crap people just give you."

"If you'd like, I'd be glad to arrange for the hotel to charge you for everything," Santana suggested. She wasn't sure what the hell this woman was getting at and what this meeting was about.

"Don't be an idiot."

Santana clenched her jaw trying to keep her anger from rising. "Ms. Sylvester…."

"Sue."

"Sue. As much as I'd love to chat, I really need to get back to work. Is there something I can do for you?"

"I've decided to have my annual charity auction here at The Dalton and I need to to make sure security is as tight as that ass of yours."

Santana wasn't sure if she should be offended or flattered. "The Jean Sylvester Foundation. Helping low income families of children with Down's Syndrome.

"Guess you read my file too," Sue chuckled, "This year my agency created an amazing Tiffany's ad campaign and because I'm a rock star, they agreed to donate two diamond encrusted necklaces worth almost a million dollars each."

"Wow."

"My auction will be next month and the necklaces will arrive two days before the auction." Sue finished her second Martini but did not order another one. "I want you to head the security and make sure these necklaces are kept safe until the day of the auction. In the days I've been here, I've seen security greatly improve. Two months ago when I visited, a monkey could have broken into this place stolen all the bananas from the kitchen without anyone knowing."

"Uh, thanks?"

"It was a compliment," Sue went on, "I was all set to have this auction at The Venitian, but you've impressed me Santana. That doesn't happen often."

"I'm good at what I do."

"Excellent!" Sue got up and Santana saw the releif in the poor bartender's face. "I'll have my assistant Elaine contact you with details. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go play some Black Jack."

Santana watched Sue walk to the exit and disapear through the exit.

"Thank God!" the bartender said, "She was kinda scary."

Santana smiled and extended her hand, "I don't think I've met you yet. I'm Santana Lopez, head of security."

"Kurt Hummel," he said as he shook her hand, "I was off the day you came by to meet the staff. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Santana made a mental note to check out his file but from just meeting him, she knew he was trustworthy. "Don't worry about her. Something tells me that she's not much into the club scene."

"Man, I hope not!" Kurt loosened his black tie. All bartenders were required to hear a white dress shirt, black tie, vest and slacks. "If you want a drink, I won't tell anyone."

"I'm good Kurt, thanks." Santana looked Kurt over and smiled. He was nice and gayer than all the colors of the rainbow and that made her like him more. "So Kurt, do you like working here?"

"It's good money," Kurt said as he wiped the counter, "Most of my friends work here, so it's fun too."

Santana wondered. "Hey, do you know Brittany Pierce?"

"Brittany!" Kurt practically squealed, "That's my buddy right there. Yeah, I know here, why?"

"She gave me a tour of the city this morning and she said the same thing, that all her friends work here so I just wondered."

"I love that girl," Kurt went on, "Tell me, did she take you on her scooter?"

"She did," said with a laugh.

"The first time she gave me a ride on that thing I almost fainted."

"I kinda almost did too," Santana admitted, "She's a great driver though."

Kurt cocked his head to the side and smiled. "How did you guys meet? I mean, Brittany isn't an employee here."

"Oh, uh, she was my cab driver from the airport." Santana didn't really like the look on Kurt's face, like he knew a secret. She fidgeted in her seat and wished she hadn't mentioned Brittany.

"Hmm. Well, hopefully you guys become good friends, she's a keeper."

"She is." Santana realized she hadn't stopped smiling since they started talking about her new friend. She cleared her throat. "We'll, I should get back to work. It was nice meeting you Kurt."

"You too Santana," Kurt said, "Hey, maybe you, Brittany and I can get hang out or something some time."

Santana got up. "That sounds great."

"Fantastic! I guess I'll see you around."

Santana gave Kurt a small wave before leaving. Maybe Kurt could be her second friend here.

**-tbc-**


	6. Background Check

It was another scorcher of a day. Brittany parked her cab in the taxi rest area and began to walk to The Oasis for a soda and snack. She looked over at the main entrance to The Dalton and wondered if Santana was working. She had meant to text her last night but the sudden appearance of Paul Pierce had thrown her off. But, now that she thought about it, Santana hand't texted her either. Maybe she got busy too.

Brittany looked at her phone and saw she still had over 30 minutes before her shift started. She took a deep breath and headed to The Dalton. She was glad Mike wasn't at the valet stand because he would have probably made a big deal of her going inside alone.

The glass doors slid apart and Brittany made her way in along with a group of Japanese tourists. As she walked in, the noise of the slot machines and that distinct casino smell hit her and she stopped walking. All those bad memories from her childhood started flashing through her mind and with her father back in town, her anxiety seemed to have gotten worse. She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there before she heard her name.

"Brittany?"

Brittany saw Mercedes standing in front of her. "Oh, uh hey Mercedes."

"You OK, girl?"

"Fine, uh, I was just looking for Santana. Uh, Lopez. Santana Lopez. You know her right?"

"The mean lady? Yeah, I know her." Mercedes reached out and squeezed Brittany's arm. "You look like you'd rather be swimming in a pool full of scorpions than be in here."

"Eww no, I don't want to do that either."

Mercedes looped her arm around Brittany's. "Come on Britt, I'll walk with you to the reception desk. I was just headed there to start my shift."

Brittany nodded and followed Mercedes. This was ridiculous, she thought. She was a grown woman and not a kid anymore and she should be able to enter a casino without having a mild freak out. She should have just texted Santana.

"I'm good Mercedes, thanks," she said when they reached reception. She leaned against the counter as Mercedes went around to the other side. She picked up the phone and pushed some buttons. Brittany heard her ask for Santana and then hang up. "Is she here?"

"Sorry girl," Mercedes said, "Finn said you just missed her."

"Oh." Brittany's anxiety was replaced with disappointment. "That's cool. I wasn't sure if she was working or not. Thanks Mercedes."

"You and the mean lady friends?"

"She's not mean," Brittany defended, "She super nice and yeah, we're friends."

"If you say so," Mercedes said shaking her head, "I've interacted with her twice and both times she was in a shitty mood."

"She's probably stressed." Brittany felt like she needed to defend Santana because she really was a cool person. "I'll just text her."

"You want me to walk you out?" Mercedes asked, concern all over her face.

"Nah, I'm OK." Brittany gripped the edge of the counter. She could do this. She needed to do this on her own. "I gotta go. Hey, you going to Kurt's birthday party next week?"

"You know I am! And you better be there too."

"I will. Jenny would kill me if I didn't go. She says I need to go out more."

"Little sister is right," Mercedes said.

Brittany heard some people behind her and saw the Japanese tourist she had walked in with waiting in line to check in. "I'll let you get back to work. I'll see you later Mercedes."

With one squeeze to the counter, Brittany turned around and quickly made her way to the front door. When she was just a few feet away, she heard her name.

Santana had been sitting at her desk monitoring the cameras when she had seen Brittany walk through the front doors. She had sent Brittany a text last night thanking her for showing her around. She had waited for a text back, but one never came. She almost texted Brittany this morning again but didn't want to come off as pushy. When she had seen Brittany enter the casino and for a while just stand there, she had left her office and gone out to find Brittany.

Santana was lightly jogging to Brittany in her power pant suit and boots. "Santana. Hi."

"Hi," Santana said a bit out of breath when she reached Brittany. She inched closer and brought Brittany in for a hug since that's what friends did. Right? "Hi."

Brittany leaned in to the hug and wrapped her arms around Santana. "Hi." Brittany breathed in Santana's perfume and closed her eyes. Any anxiety she felt at coming into the casino seemed to disappear. "You smell really good." Brittany snapped her eyes open and let Santana go. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Is that…what perfume is that? I'm looking for a new perfume."

Santana let out a small laugh to hide the fact that she felt her face heat up at Brittany's words. "Whatever you're wearing smells really good too, so you don't need a new perfume."

"I'm not wearing any perfume," Brittany admitted.

"Even better," Santana said with a wink. She saw the embarrassed look on Brittany's face and stepped back a bit. "Sorry. Umm, so what brings you to the hotel?"

"It's OK." Brittany smiled and wished she could hug Santana again. "Umm, I actually came to see you."

"You did?" Santana felt warmth spread across her chest. She really needed to get this little crush under control but it was proving to be very difficult. She was sure it was because she hadn't been with someone in a long time. That had to be it. "What for?"

"I just, uh, I wanted to see if you had a good time yesterday." Brittany was amazed how just talking to Santana made her forget she was inside a casino.

"I did. A great time," Santana said a bit confused, "Didn't you get my text?"

"Text? What text?" Brittany reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone not liking the thought of her missing a text from Santana. "I didn't get a text." She pulled up her messages and there were no texts from Santana.

Brittany showed Santana her screen and sure enough no texts from her were displayed. Santana saw that Brittany's last few texts were from her sister, Artie and Kurt. "Oh God. I wonder if I sent it to the wrong person." She quickly pulled out her phone and saw that she hadn't sent her text to someone else. She hadn't sent it to anyone. "Oh crap," she said with an embarrassed laugh, "I guess I forgot to hit send."

Brittany leaned over and saw the unsent text. "Send it now."

"Britt…"

"Send it." Brittany couldn't help but smile at Santana.

Santana looked up at Brittany and grinned. God, she's adorable, she thought. Santana hit send and within seconds Brittany's phone chimed.

Brittany read the text. "'I had a great time today. You're an awesome tour guide and I hope we can do it again soon.'"

"Well that solved that mystery," Santana said feeling a bit embarrassed, "I thought maybe you didn't have a good time and were just trying to spare my feelings."

"No way. I would have told you if it sucked," Brittany said, "But in a nice way."

"That's good to hear," Santana said with a chuckle, "But, since you did have a good time, I was wondering if we could do it again. I'm sure there's still plenty of Las Vegas yet to see."

"Oh there is!" Brittany tried not to show how excited she was that Santana wanted to hang out with her again. "We should totally do another tour and I can try to borrow a car or something so you don't have to ride on my scooter."

"You know what? Riding on that scooter was actually fun. I mean, after getting used to it," Santana said.

"Sweet!"

Santana knew she should get back to the command center soon but Finn and Artie were watching the cameras so maybe taking a little break wouldn't be a problem. "Let's make plans over a drink? Non-alcoholic drink that is, since we're both working."

"Like a soda?" Brittany felt her heart start beating just a tad bit faster.

"Yeah, like a soda." Santana smiled. She had only seen Brittany yesterday but Santana had sort of missed her. Santana had chalked it up to it being nothing more than missing her one and only friend here in this new city. Oh and of course, there was the fact she had that tiny crush on her too. "We could go to The Elixir. Kurt's working there now and he can get us free drinks."

"You met Kurt?"

"I did," Santana said, "And I think we may be sort of friends."

"Kurt's one of my good friends. You two are going to get along great. He's really nice." Brittany loved that Santana was making more friends and also that new friend was her buddy Kurt.

"Come on, I've got 15 minutes and I want to plan this new outing," Santana said as she began walking into the casino floor.

Brittany took a step and then stopped.

Santana turned back to look at Brittany but saw her standing in her spot so she went back. "Brittany? You OK?"

"Umm, yeah, sorry." Brittany bit her lip. "Can we go through the back or something?"

Santana reached out and took Brittany's hand. She had read her file earlier and had an idea where Brittany's phobia of casinos came from. "It's faster through the casino, and I'll hold your hand the whole way."

Brittany swallowed trying to wet her dry throat. "I have to be on the road soon. Maybe we can met up after I get off my shift? I'm not working late today, only until 8."

Santana lightly squeezed Brittany's hand. She was making excuses and they both knew it. "Do you hate casinos because of your dad?"

Brittany's eyes went wide with surprise. She pulled her hand away from Santana. "How…why would you ask me that?"

Crap, Santana thought, maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"Santana?"

Santana let out a breath. "I read your work file and it said you were arrested for being in a bar fight when you were 18. It was just a misdemeanor but I…"

"You what?" Brittany asked, her voice sharp.

Santana wished she hadn't said anything but it was too late now. She couldn't read Brittany's expression. "I looked up your arrest report and it said you were there to get your father and bring him home. He was drunk and started a fight. You were just trying to defend him."

"So you figured cause of that fight that I hate casinos?" Brittany clenched her jaw trying to keep from crying in front of Santana.

"I checked up on you dad," Santana said gently, "He's…"

"Stop!" Brittany almost shouted, "You read some files and you think you know my family?"

"No, of course not," Santana quickly said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

Brittany quickly wiped away the one tear that had fallen. "No, what you shouldn't have done was spy on me. That's none of your business."

"I wasn't spying on you." Santana felt like the more she tried to explain, the worse she seemed to make things. "You know I've been reading the files of everyone who works for the casino."

"Nothing personal, right?" Brittany just wanted to get out of here. "That's what you told Mike. I don't have any keys to anything at this hotel. I don't even come in here! I only came in here to see you. See my friend. But I guess I'm just part of the staff that you have to check up on."

Santana took a deep breath trying to calm herself and trying to to feel this dreadful feeling that she was losing her friend. "Brittany, I'm sorry, OK? I didn't mean to pry into your life. It's just…your file was with the others and…it was just part of my job. I shouldn't have looked up your father, that was too far."

Brittany saw that Santana was indeed sorry but she couldn't forgive her right now. Seeing her father again had been too much and now hearing that Santana knew about her father made things even worse. She crossed her arms and shook her head. "I don't think I have time to give you another city tour. I have work."

"Brittany, I'm sorry." Santana reached for Brittany but she stepped back. "Let's meet after your shift and talk. You said you got off at 8? I'll meet you anywhere, you name it."

"I…I'm going to go home after work to help Jenny with a school project," Brittany lied, "I have to go. My shift starts soon."

Santana slowly nodded. "OK." She honestly felt like crying, something she only ever really did when she was drunk. She had touched on something too personal. "If you're busy, I understand. Say hi to Jenny for me."

"Sure," Brittany said softly. She took one last look at Santana and turned around and left the casino.

Santana watched Brittany go and blinked away unshed tears. She jumped when her talk-talkie went off.

_"Hudson to Lopez."_

She unclipped it from her waist and brought to her face. "Lopez here."

_"We have a situation with the whale."_

"Fuck." Santana pushed the side button. "I'll be right there."

She'd have to find a way to fix things with Brittany later.

###

Brittany was grateful that tourist season was in full swing because she was able to pick up fare after fare and keep her mind off Santana. One of the things she liked about this job was that she got to talk to so many interesting people all day. Well, not all of them were interesting, but a lot were. She forgot about her problems and just focused on her passengers.

By the time her break came around, she felt a little better. She parked her cab and headed to The Oasis for something to eat and wondered if Santana could see her through the cameras. For a moment, she considered just going to the McDonald's down the block but The Oasis had better, free, food. She realized she was being silly and decided to just go in and eat.

She got her food and found an empty table by the window. It had been a few hours since seeing Santana and she now realized she probably overreacted. It wasn't Santana's fault she had such a shitty childhood and it really wasn't Santana's fault that her father had decided to come back in her life.

"Who died?"

Brittany looked up to see Puck taking a seat across from her with his own food trey. "Hey Puck."

"You look like your cat died or something. Did a passenger cause you any trouble? Cause I'll hunt them down." Puck took a bite of his burger. "_Wasmph wrogmp_?"

"Gross, Puck. Don't talk with food in your mouth."

Puck swallowed and took a sip of his soda. "What's wrong?"

"My dad's back in town." Brittany took a bite of her tuna sandwich.

"That's a good thing right?" Puck asked, "I didn't even know you had a dad. You never mentioned him."

Brittany had only known Puck two years and by then her father had been long gone and she didn't see any reason to bring him up. She also liked that some of her friends didn't know her family history. The only ones who knew about her father were Artie, Mike and Kurt and that was only because they had all gone to high school together. Everyone else, like Mercedes, just knew that she hated casinos and gambling.

"Never mind," Brittany said, shaking her head, "Anyway, what time you off?"

"Eight."

"Me too," Brittany said, "Hey, you wanna get a drink after work? Jenny has a really early morning tomorrow so she's going to bed early and I don't feel like going home to just watch TV."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Great." Although she had wanted to hang out with Santana after work, Puck would have to do.

###

Santana really wished her office had windows. Sometimes she had the urge to look outside into the real world really nagged at her. But of course, casinos didn't have windows nor clocks. It was a calculated move to keep people from realizing how long they'd been gambling.

She checked her phone hoping that maybe Brittany had texted her, but there was nothing. Santana really hadn't meant to dig that deep into Brittany's life but that arrest report had made her so curious. She would never have guessed Brittany would have an arrest record. One file had lead to another and she had found out that Paul Pierce had a long rap sheet and he had a gambling problem.

Santana sighed. Brittany had a point. Santana sure as hell wouldn't like it if someone checked that deep into her family. Well, it's not like they'd find anything interesting in the Lopez family tree. She had grown up privileged and with loving and supporting parents who didn't blink twice when she told them she was gay. Yeah, her childhood growing up had been damn near perfect.

She logged in her report for the night and turned off her monitors. She looked out into the control center and saw it was well staffed for the night. She was glad Blaine would be here tomorrow because she wanted him to start as soon as possible. She had gotten to know the people working the control center a bit better and they seemed competent and dedicated but she still wanted Blaine here.

Santana's eyes drifted to Artie and she contemplated asking him if he knew about Brittany's father. "Don't go there Santana," she told herself. She was already on thin ice with Brittany and if she didn't want to make it worse. She didn't like this feeling of having Brittany mad at her. She needed to do something about it.

She packed up her things and headed out to the The Dalton valet service.

"Hi Mike." Santana was glad he was the one on duty.

"Miss Lo…Santana," Mike said, surprised, "Hi."

"Hey, do you have a company car I can borrow for like a couple of hours?"

"Yeah, sure," Mike said as he typed something into his laptop, "I have a town car available but not a driver. At least not for another 15 minutes."

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd rather drive myself," Santana said, "If that's OK?"

"No problem." Mike made a call and in couple of minutes a black Lincoln town car pulled up.

Santana thanked Mike and headed to Brittany's house. She had gotten her address from her file and she just hoped Brittany wouldn't be mad about this too. She programed the address into the car's built in GPS and drove out of the hotel. She drove on to the strip and cursed under her breath at all the traffic and wondered how Brittany did this every night. She finally managed to drive off the strip and turn into streets that didn't have as many flashy lights and started to resemble just a regular town.

She followed the directions dictated by the GPS and in about 25 minute found herself in front of a brown complex.

_"You have arrived at your destination."_

She parked the car and headed to the front gate. Luckily, a man was just coming out of the building and let Santana in. She saw a pool right in the middle of the complex and a small picnic area to the left with many of the units surrounding the main area. Santana almost wished she lived here too. Living where you work had its benefits but it also had its downfalls.

She quickly found Brittany's unit and went up to the brown door. She took a breath and she hoped Brittany would already be home. She knocked.

No answer. She knocked again. Nothing.

"Damn." She saw the door bell and decided to give it a try.

She heard someone moving around inside and soon the door opened to reveal a young brunette who looked like she had just been woken up. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, hi. I'm sorry did I wake you?"

The young woman yawned and when she finally really focused on Santana, let out a surprised "Oh!"

"I'm sorry. I think I have the wrong apartment." Santana looked at the young woman in front of her and she looked the opposite of Brittany.

"Santana Lopez!" Jenny said with a smile, now wide awake.

"Are you Jenny Pierce?" Santana asked with a small smile.

"I am!" She stepped aside and motioned Santana to come in. "What are you doing here? Is Brittany meeting you here?"

Santana was relieved that she hadn't knocked on some random door. She stepped in to the small apartment and smiled. There was a modest size living room in the middle, a kitchen to her left and three doors to her right, which she assumed where the bedrooms and maybe bathroom. The place looked like a home. One wall was full of pictures of the sisters and another woman who Santana assumed was Mrs. Pierce.

"How did you know who I was?" Santana asked, "Oh wait. Brittany said you Googled me."

Jenny smiled and Santana saw the resembles to Brittany. "Sorry, but I just wanted to make sure my sister wasn't going out with some psycho."

Santana's eyes went wide. "Oh no. No, it wasn't…we're not dating….she was just showing me around."

Jenny giggled and again Santana saw some of Brittany in her. "I know. Brittany said the same thing. I meant, going out as friends. So, since you freaked out about me thinking you and my sister are dating, I guess you know she's into woman too."

Santana just stared at the younger Pierce unsure of what to say. Just like her sister, Jenny pretty much just said what was on her mind. She chose to ignore the last statement and focused on the first. "I'm not a psycho. Umm, is your sister here? She told me she got off at 8 and I was hoping to talk to her."

"Uh no, I thought she was out with you," Jenny said, "She told me this morning that would be late cause she was going ask you to hang out after work. Did that not happen?"

"No," Santana said sadly, "Something came up. Anyway, I'm sorry to bother you. It looks like I woke you up. You weren't working on a project?"

Jenny looked confused. "No, no project. I have to be at school early tomorrow so I wen to bed early. Why?"

Santana tried to smile. She already knew Brittany's excuse had been a lie but she still felt a bit hurt at Jenny confirming. "No reason. Listen, I'm sorry I woke you. When you see Brittany, please tell her to call me."

"What's going on?"

This time Santana forced a smile. "Nothing. Everything's fine. I should really get going. It was nice to meet you Jenny."

Jenny followed Santana to the front door. "Nice to meet you too."

Santana left and headed back to the car and hoped that Brittany would call her tomorrow.

**-tbc-**

* * *

** A/N: Sorry for the long wait peeps but being summer, I get the chance to do some traveling. **


	7. Hugs & Kisses

By the time Brittany woke up, Jenny was already gone.

Brittany had hung out with Puck for a little while before she called it a night. He had wanted to go bar hopping, but that was just not her thing. After brushing her teeth she decided to just lounge around the house instead of getting dressed. She didn't have to be at work for a few hours.

She fixed herself a bowl of cereal and as she sat watching The Cartoon Network, her phone rang. Her heart started beating faster thinking that maybe it was Santana. She relaxed a little when she saw it was just her sister. "Why aren't you in class?"

"Well, good morning to you too," Jenny said, "I've got 10 minutes before class but I wanted to see what the hell happened between you and Santana?"

Brittany almost dropped her bowl. "What?"

"Santana came by last night looking for you," Jenny went on, "I thought you were going to ask her to hang out?"

"Sh..she was here?" Brittany put the bowl on the table in front of her because she almost dropped it again. "Like, in our apartment? Inside?"

"Yes, you dork. She came by looking for you and she wanted me to tell you to call her. What did you do Brittany?"

"Nothing!" Brittany looked around the apartment to see if it was clean. Santana had been in her home and the thought excited her and embarrassed her a little.

"Brittany?" Jenny used the tone she always did when Brittany was holding something back.

Brittany took a breath. "She knows about dad."

"Oh. I take it you didn't tell her."

"She went looking around in my work file and saw my arrest record," Brittany explain, "I sort of got mad at her."

Jenny was silent for a moment before she spoke again. "Well, I guess I'd be a little pissed too, you know, that she looked into our family like that. But…"

"But what?"

"I did Google her so, I sort of get it."

"Googling isn't the same. Our family isn't public information."

"I would hope not," Jenny said.

Brittany heard a bell in the background.

"Look," Jenny said, "I gotta get to class. I met Santana and she seems really cool and if she came all the way to our place to see you, she wants to make things right. You should have seen her Britt, she looked sad and I wasn't sure why. I'm sure she didn't mean to upset you."

"I know," Brittany said softly, "I'll talk to her."

"You better!"

"Get to class. Don't be late."

"Bye Britt."

After she hung up, she finished up her breakfast then got ready. She needed to go find Santana.

###

Santana waited near the valet station for Blaine to arrive. She had sent a car to pick him up about half an hour ago and the driver had said they were close. She occasionally glanced over to the taxi stand hoping to catch a glimpse of her friend but knew it was too early in the day. Brittany usually worked the late shift.

She had hoped Brittany would have called or texted her but so far nothing. Paul Pierce had proved to be a very sore subject with Brittany and as much as Santana wanted to dig even further into Mr. Pierce, she wouldn't. She'd wait for Brittany to tell her.

Santana was so into her thoughts, she didn't notice when one of the hotel town cars had stopped in front of her and Blaine shouting through the window. "Santana!"

"Excited much?" Santana laughed and hugged her friend once he was out of the car. "How was your flight?"

Blaine stepped back. "It was fine. Geez, I forgot how hot Vegas is."

"Get used it," Santana said, "This is your new home."

Joe, the bellhop, was standing buy with a luggage trolly to pick up Blaine's bags. There were a lot of them.

"Fuck, Blaine," Santana said, "I brought two suitcases with me. You have like six."

"This is my whole life!" Blaine ignored Santana and started walking inside. "Let's get me into some centralized air."

Once inside, Santana instructed Joe to take Blaine's bags to his room.

"Are we on the same floor?" Blaine asked.

"Bitch, please," Santana scoffed, "You're in one of our regular rooms, which is still an amazing room. I arranged to have the hotel cover your stay here for the next four months. After that, you have to move out."

"How come you get to live here?" Blaine did nothing to hide his disappointment.

"It was part of my deal for taking this job," Santana said, "You should have negotiated harder." She winked at him and lead him to the elevators. "Come on, let's go up to my room so I can show off what you're missing out on."

"Gee, thanks. I'm starting to wonder why I even missed you at all."

Santana laughed as the got in to the employee elevator and pressed the button to the 15th floor.

###

Brittany parked her cab in the break area. She was early for her shift but she needed to see Santana and apologize for the way she acted. She was still upset Santana had dug into her family history but Brittany knew Santana didn't mean to hurt her. Brittany also hated that she had lied to Santana about helping Jenny with a project. She had gone on about how she didn't like to lie and she tells Santana a lie when things got tough.

She got out of the cab and again wondered if Santana was in the security room and could see her. She took out her phone and considered texting Santana to come meet her outside but she didn't want to make her come all the way out here.

Brittany took a deep breath and stepped through the casino doors.

She needed to get over this phobia or whatever it was, when it came to casinos. She was 24 years old now and not that little girl who would go with her mom to try to find her dad at random casinos hoping he hadn't lost all their money. Once inside, she practically ran to the reception desk where she luckily spotted Quinn, looking down at her iPad.

"Quinn!" Brittany

Quinn looked up and gave her a big smile. "Hey Britt! This is a nice surprise."

Brittany had met Quinn through Kurt the first day the casino opened. Quinn was head casino host and it was her job to make sure all the big whales were well taken care of so they would spend as much as possible in the casino. Brittany never would have thought they'd become friends, but as it turns out Quinn was pretty cool. "Is Sue Sylvester giving you trouble?"

"That lady is a nightmare," Quinn said with a groan, "Last time she was here was bad, but this time it really might be worse. Now she wants to throw some big charity thing here which means more work for me."

Brittany leaned against the counter. "That sucks."

"You never come in here," Quinn said, "What brings you by?"

"Umm, I'm actually here to see Santana," Brittany said, "Do you know if she's working or in her room?"

Quinn put her iPad down and stepped closer to Brittany from the other side of the counter. "Now, how do you know Santana?"

"We're friends.

"Really? That's…interesting."

"What's so interesting about it?" Brittany asked, confused.

"Just that," Quinn began, "She just got here and you already made friends? You really do know everyone."

Brittany looked down the counter and pointed to a hotel employee. "I don't know that guy."

Quinn laughed. "OK, not everyone but you're great with meeting people. You say the word and I'll get you a job as a host."

Brittany quickly passed on the offer. "Thanks though. So, umm, about Santana…can you tell me her room number? Or if she's working?"

Quinn picked up her iPad and after a few seconds told Brittany Santana's room number.

"Thanks Quinn," Brittany said, "I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course. We need to hang out soon."

"For sure!" Brittany gave Quinn one last smile before heading to the elevators. She took a deep breath and almost sprinted by the casino floor to get to the suite elevators.

###

"Holy shit! This is your room?"

Santana laughed at Blaine drooling over her room. Sure, it was one of the bigger rooms with everything she could ever think of to make the room feel like a home. But it wasn't a home. It was just a room. "Pretty cool, right?"

"And my room doesn't look like this?" he asked.

"Kind of," Santana said, "Just half the size and not so many cool toys."

"I'm sure that even a regular room at The Dalton is still quite impressive," Blaine said as he walked over to the window that looked out to Las Vegas Boulevard. "So, how goes the friend situation?"

"Huh?"

"Last time we talked, you said that you were working on making friends," Blaine said, "So, now that I'm here, will you tell me what's going on?"

Santana couldn't help but smile. "Her name is Brittany."

"Ahhh, I see. Is she hot?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well," Blaine said as he went to sit on the couch, "Considering the big smile on your face when you mentioned her, I take it this may be a little bit more than just friends?"

Santana went to the mini bar, her back turned to Blaine, and poured two glasses of water. "Just friends." She grabbed the two glasses and went to sit next to Blaine and handed him a glass. "She's a taxi driver and she gave me a tour of the city. She's so much fun, Blaine. You're going to love her."

"Wow."

"Wow, what?" Santana took a sip of her water and put it down on the table in front of her.

"I've never known you to gush about anyone," Blaine said with a smirk. He put his own glass down. "When can I meet her?"

Santana knew she may have been a bit too excited to talk about her new friend by the look on Blaine's face. "Maybe after you get settled in, we can…." A knock at her door didn't let her finish. "It's a little early for housekeeping."

Santana got up and went to open her door. She smiled when she saw it wasn't housekeeping. "Hi."

Brittany raised her hand to her chest and waved. "Umm, hi. I didn't wake you or anything, did I?" Brittany pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and hoped she didn't look sweaty. She did have a little panic attack, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be.

Santana was literally shocked to see Brittany at her door considering it meant that Brittany would have had to go through the casino floor to get to the suite elevators. "No. No, I'm not busy. Come in. You walked through the casino? By yourself?"

Brittany nodded. "It wasn't easy, but I really needed to see you." Brittany took a deep breath and stepped foot through the door into the large living room before Santana could say anything. "Wow."

"I said the same thing!"

Brittany jumped a little at the unexpected voice. She stepped back a bit as she saw a short guy with shiny hair come at her. "Umm, hi!"

"Hi! I"m Blaine."

Santana made a mental note to slap Blaine later. "Brittany, this is my friend Blaine. Blaine this is Brittany."

Brittany shook the man's hand and smiled. "Friend? This is awesome! I thought I was Santana's only friend. Do you work for the hotel?"

"I do!" Blaine said with a big smile, "Santana just hired me. I'm actually a friend from back home."

"Did you work with Santana in Atlantic City?"

Santana saw Blaine smirk in her direction before answering Brittany. "I did. I've known her for years. Do you work at the hotel too?"

"Not really."

Santana clapped her hand together. "OK! Blaine, don't you want to go see your room?"

"But I want to talk more with your friend Brittany," Blaine teased.

"Umm," Brittany began, "That'd be awesome, but I actually have to be at work soon. I just came to talk to Santana really quick. But hey, maybe we can hang out later?"

"That would be amazing!" Blaine said.

Santana went to grab his arm and pulled him away from Brittany. "Go see your room and I'll be down in a bit."

"She's cute," Blaine whispered when they reached the door, "Is that the friend you were working on?"

"I'll tell you later," Santana said as she opened the door. "Go settle in."

"But I don't know where the room is!" Blaine protested.

Santana pushed him out to the hallway. "Elevators are down that way, just hit the floor number and look for your room number. You remember how to count, right?"

"You better tell me everything," Blaine said. He looked past Santana. "Bye Brittany!"

Brittany waved at Blaine. "Bye!"

Santana shut the door and turned to Brittany. "Sorry about him. He gets excited when meeting new people."

"He's nice," Brittany said with a smile, "I'm glad you have another friend here. I didn't want to have to worry about you when I couldn't hang out with you."

Santana let out an embarrassed chuckle. "I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"Good." There was an awkward silence between them and Brittany knew it was her fault. "So umm…this room is like really fancy."

Santana took a breath. "Yeah, it is. I mean, it's too big for just me, but hey, it's free." She walked over to Brittany who was standing by the couch. "So, are you still mad at me?"

Brittany shook her head. "I know you didn't mean anything bad by checking up on my family."

"I am sorry." Santana reached over and grabbed one of Brittany's hands. "I requested the files of the taxi drivers who use the hotel as their home base and you were one of those files."

Brittany stared at her and Santana's hands before looking into Santana's eyes. "I know. It's your job."

"But it's not my job to pry into your family." Santana felt relief that Brittany wasn't mad, but there was still this underlying tension between them and Santana wanted to fix it.

Brittany pulled her hand back and saw Santana's hand fall to her side. "My dad…he didn't make my childhood all that much fun."

Santana felt a heaviness in her chest at seeing the sadness in Brittany's eyes. Brittany was so sweet and full of life that Santana had imagined her just growing up without a care in the world, but that did't seem to be the case. "You don't have to tell me anything, Britt. I don't want you to think you have to because of work."

"OK," Brittany said softly. She felt a lot better knowing Santana wouldn't look into her family anymore. Brittany wanted to be the one to tell her. "Thanks."

"OK," Santana repeated. She went over to the mini bar. "Do you want some water or juice?"

"No thanks," Brittany said, "I actually have to get to work. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for getting so mad and for lying about Jenny having a project."

Santana went over to Brittany. "You have nothing to apologize for, OK? I'm the one who crossed the line. And I figured the Jenny thing was just you trying to get me to back off."

"I feel really bad about lying to you," Brittany explained, "I hate lying and I really hated lying to you. It's just…." Brittany sighed. "It's embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?"

Brittany looked down at the floor. "I didn't want you to find out my life is so messed up."

Santana reached out and placed her hand underneath Brittany's chin and lightly lifted her face. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Britt. I'm not going to stop being your friend because of this."

Brittany felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her chest. She had only known Santana for a short while, but the thought of losing her almost made her want to cry. "So you're not going to put me in the casino jail?" she joked.

Santana smiled and ran her thumb across Brittany's chin. "No." Santana want desperately to give Brittany a reassuring kiss but friends didn't do that. It would be so easy to just lean in and softly kiss her.

Brittany couldn't understand how Santana's thumb on her chin could feel so good and so comforting. She looked into Santana's eyes and couldn't look away. Aside from being the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen, she saw something else there that made her feel safe. Brittany reached for Santana's hand and held it in her own. "Thanks."

"Hmm." Santana felt Brittany's warm fingers envelop her hand. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Brittany's except for that split second when Santana looked at Brittany's lips. Maybe it was her imagination but she was sure Brittany had leaned in a bit closer.

"I should go," Brittany said softly, chancing a glance at Santana's lips. They looked so soft. Brittany knew she needed to leave because if she didn't she'd end up kissing Santana.

"Do..do you have to?" Santana said, surprised at how low her voice was. She felt like the temperature in the room had just gone up 10 degrees and wondered if the air conditioning had given out.

Brittany smiled and despite her brain telling her not to, she leaned in and gave Santana a quick kiss on the cheek. When she saw Santana's surprised expression Brittany hoped she hadn't crossed a line. "Sorry, I'm kisser too. A huger and a kisser…of cheeks."

Santana laughed and stepped back. She felt a tingle on the spot Brittany had kissed and Santana was a bit confused how a simple kiss on the cheek could cause such a reaction. "That's OK. Maybe that's another thing you can teach me."

"I can totally do that," Brittany said with a shy smile. She really didn't want to leave, but knew if she didn't, she'd be late for her shift. "I really have to go," Brittany said and suddenly realized she was still holding Santana's hand. She smiled and let it go.

Santana walked Brittany to her door and almost told Brittany to call in sick so she could stay longer. "What time is your break?" Santana asked as she opened the door and Brittany stepped out into the hallway.

"Like around 4. Why?"

Santana let out a chuckle. She felt like she was back in middle school about to ask the most popular girl in the school out on a date. "Umm, I was going to suggest we have dinner but we're not 70 years old and eat dinner at 4."

"My grandparents eat at 5," Brittany said.

"You're grandparents are still alive?" Santana had assumed Brittany's only living family was her father.

"They live in San Francisco," Brittany said, "They're my mom's parents."

Santana was having a hard time not asking questions. She wanted to know everything about Brittany. About her family, what her favorite color was, everything. "Do you visit them often?"

Brittany shook her head. "I can't afford to take time off right now and they're retired and living on a fixed income and plane tickets are crazy expensive."

"I see," was all Santana said.

Brittany hated that she always had to worry about money. She hadn't seen her grandparents since the funeral and she missed them. She and Jenny talked with them all the time, but it wasn't the same. "I really have to go. I'll call you later, OK?"

"What time are you off?" Santana really didn't want to wait days to see Brittany again.

"8."

"That's perfect dinner time," Santana said with a smile, "Have dinner with me?"

This almost sounded like a date but Brittany blamed that on Jenny who had put that idea in her head. "Friends have dinner together."

"So yes?" Santana asked, hopeful.

"OK," Brittany grinned, "I'll call you when I'm done with my shift."

Santana let out a relieved breath. "Great. Great. I guess I'll see you tonight then."

"Bye Santana." Brittany gave her friend a wave and began walking to the elevators all the while trying to stop these no so friendly feeling she was having for Santana.

Santana closed the door and walked back into her room unable to stop smiling. She was happy Brittany wasn't mad at her and happy she would see Brittany again later. Santana was glad Blaine was here to be her friend because she knew Brittany would end up being something more than just a friend.

**-tbc-**

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the long breaks between updates. This summer is proving to be super busy. **


	8. Click

Santana stood by the taxi area and looked at her watch. Brittany had texted her that she would be off work soon. She was 10 minutes early, but she didn't want Brittany to have to come in the casino looking for her. Now that Santana knew about Brittany's past, the anxiety she saw in Brittany when inside casinos made more sense.

"Hey Santana."

Santana turned around and smiled at Mike. "Hey Mike. How are you?"

"Good. Beyond busy." Mike looked exhausted. "I saw you just standing there and wanted to see if you needed any help?"

"I'm fine. I'm just waiting for Brittany."

"Ah." Mike smiled. "I heard she took you on a scooter ride."

"She told you?"

"Kurt told me."

Santana didn't hide her surprise. "News travels fast around here."

"We'll when you spend long hours with the same people, fresh news is hard to come by," Mike said, "So when the new director goes out with one of our good friends, we all talk about it."

Santana shook her head and let out a nervous chuckle. "We didn't, you know, go out…it, we just hung out."

"Oh, hmm. The way Kurt talked about it, it sounded like a date."

"He's…Kurt's just confused." Santana was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with this conversation. Thinking back to her day with Brittany, it could have been a date. Brittany picked her up, they had a meal, they practically spent the whole day together. So, yeah, Santana could see how maybe that was a date. She smiled.

Mike looked like he wanted to laugh but held it in. "Well, I have to get back to work. I'll leave you in Brittany's hands cause here she comes." Mike gave Brittany a wave and left.

Santana turned around and saw Brittany walking towards her. "Britt."

Brittany thought this day would never end. Throughout her shift she couldn't stop thinking about meeting Santana for dinner and maybe even telling her more about her family. "Hey Santana."

"I was only talking to Mike for like a minute," Santana said, "How did you sneak by?"

"I'm ninja like that," Brittany said with a light laugh. "Were you waiting for me?"

"I was," Santana admitted, "I was thinking we could go the The Elixir for dinner and we could go in through the back."

Brittany was touched at how considerate Santana was being and brought her in for a hug. "Thanks for waiting for me."

Santana felt herself melt into the hug and tightened her arms around Brittany. "You're welcome."

Brittany was sure she was becoming addicted to Santana's hugs. She pulled back to look at her friend and came dangerously close to Santana's lips. "You're really sweet, but we can go through the casino."

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable," Santana said softly. She was well aware she was still in Brittany's embrace and that their lips were only a couple of inches apart.

Brittany felt like she was being pulled into Santana and almost kissed her on her lips but at the last second moved to kiss her on the cheek. "Let's go. I'm hungry."

Santana let out a shaky breath as Brittany let her go. She really thought Brittany was going to kiss her, or maybe that was just wishful thinking. "Are you sure?"

Brittany nodded. "I need to get over this. I mean, it's not really like one of those phobias, you know, the ones where people just start screaming. It's like a panic attack, I guess. All these bad memories just come to my mind."

Santana felt like her heart was breaking listening to Brittany. "If you ever want to talk about this, I'm here, OK?"

Brittany forced a small smile. She wanted to show Santana that it was no big deal, but it was. She never really talked about her past, even to her friends who knew about it. She definitely didn't talk to Jenny about it because Brittany didn't want her sister to take on her burden when Jenny had some of her own. As she looked at the concern and sincerity in Santana's eyes, Brittany felt like telling her everything. Especially now that her father was back. "I want to tell you, but not right now. But I will. I promise."

Santana brought Brittany back in for a hug and held her tight. "When you're ready, I'll be here."

Brittany buried her face in the crook of Santana's neck. "I'm really glad you moved here."

Santana moved back a bit and placed a kiss on Brittany's cheek. "Me too." She stepped back and separated herself from Brittany because Santana was suddenly aware that they were in front of the casino in plain view of all the tourists and Mike. She didn't want more gossip to spread around Brittany's friends. "Come on." She reached for Brittany's hand. "Let's go eat."

Brittany smiled and took Santana's hand. She knew now that she wanted to be more than just Santana's friend. She felt it. Brittany felt different when she was with Santana. It wasn't at all like how she felt when she hung out with any of her other friends. Santana made her feel safe and taken care of which was something she hadn't felt in a very long time. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. For dinner? You're paying, right?"

Santana let out a big laugh. "Actually, the hotel is paying. I get everything for free."

"Wow, you're a cheap date," Brittany joked.

"I promise to take you out to a place where I have to pay," Santana said with a squeeze of Brittany's hand. This conversation was taking a dangerous turn. "Let's go."

Santana led Brittany into The Dalton and through the casino floor. She felt Brittany's grip on her hand tighten and her step quicken. Seeing Brittany's anxiety up close made Santana cures Paul Pierce for ruining Brittany's childhood. "We're almost there."

Brittany kept her eyes focused straight ahead. She was determined to get through here without freaking out and found that having Santana with her was helping a lot. She felt her heart quicken and felt herself sweat more than usual. She took a deep breath and powered though. When she saw the Elixir sign, she felt like a great pressure had been lifted.

Santana stopped in front of the Elixir front doors and turned to Brittany. "We're here. Are you OK?"

Brittany took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She looked back at all that she has walked through and when she turned back to Santana she had a big smile on her face. "That's the the first time I've ever been able to walk that far into a casino. I did it!"

"You did!" Santana felt this big sense of pride at seeing what Brittany had accomplished. "You have nothing to fear, Britt."

"I could have never done that without you Santana." Brittany looked into Santana's eyes. "You make things less scary."

Santana really wished friends kissed each other on the lips because that's what she desperately wanted to do right now. She would do anything to make things less scary for Brittany by any means necessary. "I'll be here for you, Britt."

Brittany had spent the last couple of years being the strong one for her sister and she never let anyone take care of her, even when she needed it. But looking at Santana now, Brittany wanted to be taken care of for once and she wanted Santana to be the one to take care of her. "Thank you, Santana. And I'm sorry my hands are sweaty."

Santana gave Brittany's hand a light squeeze and lead her inside. "It's OK. I kinda like it."

The Elixir didn't turn into a club until 11 pm. Before that, it was just a bar and restaurant and Santana had made reservations. When they entered, Emma, the hostess, greeted them.

"Hello ladies," Emma said, "We've been expecting you."

"Hi Emma," Santana said, "You know Brittany, right?"

"Of course!" Emma said, "How are you Brittany? I haven't seen you in awhile."

"I'm fine. Just working a lot." Brittany really liked Emma and there were times when she reminded Brittany of her mom.

"We'll it's nice to see you in here," Emma said, "Hopefully relaxing."

"I'm all relaxed," Brittany said.

Emma lead them to their table and left two menus with them. "Remember," Santana said, "The hotel is paying, so get whatever you want."

"What if I want 10 lobsters?" Brittany joked.

"OK, almost anything you want," Santana grinned.

The waiter came and took their order, with Brittany only ordering one lobster and some shrimp. Santana opted for the steak. When the waiter was gone, Santana looked at Brittany and was suddenly overcome with how perfect it felt to be here with her.

Santana cleared her throat and took a sip of her water. "So, how was your day?"

"Good," Brittany said, "I made $100 in tips."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive. Is that what you usually make?"

"Not really. I mean, it depends," Brittany explained, "Sometimes I make a lot less sometimes more. The summer is the best cause we get lots of tourists, but in the winter, it's not so great."

Santana couldn't imagine how Brittany did it. Relying on fares and tips to make a living, not only for her but for her sister as well. "I have to say Britt, I think you're amazing."

"You do?" Brittany had never had anyone call her amazing before. "Why?"

"You work really hard to take care of yourself and your sister," Santana said, unable to hide the admiration in her voice, "It's just…hell I couldn't even take care of my pet fish and here you are taking care of another human being. It's just..it's amazing."

Brittany looked down at the utensils in front of her trying to hide the blush she felt on her face. "I'm just doing what I have to do."

"That's just it," Santana went on, "With everything you've been through, many people would just fall apart, but you didn't."

"I did fall apart," Brittany said softly. She looked up at Santana and shrugged. "But I had to take care of my sister, so it didn't last long."

Santana reached across the table and took Brittany's hand. It was a gesture Santana was growing to really like doing. "See? Amazing."

Brittany smiled at Santana, loving her hand on hers. She was getting used to Santana always touching her and hoped it never ended. "I want to tell you. Tell you about my family. I've never really talked to anyone about it. I mean, my friends know, but I don't talk to them about my feelings and stuff."

"I'm all ears." Santana intertwined their fingers. "And if you ever need my help, with anything, just ask. No matter what it is."

Brittany smiled. Santana made her feel like everything was going to be OK and like all the pressure she faced every day wasn't so bad. "I really like you Santana."

Santana felt like her heart had jumped to her throat. There was no denying that she liked Brittany more than a friend and she wanted to tell her that but wasn't sure if it would scare Brittany off. Brittany could just like her as a friend but Santana was almost positive Brittany felt more than that. "I really like you too."

They stayed silent for a while and just as Brittany was about to speak they were joined by some random woman.

"Excuse me?"

Brittany let go of Santana's hand and leaned back. She looked at the woman who had seemed to appear out of nowhere. At first Brittany thought it was a waitress with their food, but this woman had on a business suit like the one Santana was wearing. "Umm, hi."

Santana didn't hide her annoyance at being interrupted. "Can I help you?" The woman took it upon her self to sit down. "I'm sorry but this is a private dinner and unless you have a lobster and steak hidden behind your back, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Santana wasn't usually this rude, well not really, but she and Brittany were having a moment that was now ruined.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I'm Elaine Stevenson. Sue Sylvester's assistant."

Shit, Santana thought.

"The whale Sue?" Brittany asked and immediately wished she hadn't. She was sure rich people didn't like being called that.

Santana gave the assistant her best work smile hoping her annoyance at being interrupted wasn't too obvious. "Of course. Sorry about that, we were just waiting for our food. Sue mentioned you'd be reaching out."

"I actually called your office to make an appointment, but your assistant didn't pick up."

"I don't have an assistant," Santana said, "Not yet."

Brittany wished she was also wearing some sort of business suit just so she wouldn't feel out of place with her jeans and purple shirt. The assistant was smiling a lot and seemed kinda of snobby. Brittany wished she'd leave.

"Is now a bad time to go over some things?" Elaine asked.

Santana could not believe this woman. "Actually, it's not a good time. I'm having dinner with my friend and I'm off the clock. Why don't you stop by my office tomorrow around 3 and we can talk."

"Wonderful." Elaine got up and reached out to shake Santana's hand. "I look forward to working with you."

Brittany was about to extend her own hand, because that was the polite thing to do, but the assistant turned and left without even glancing at Brittany. "Well, bye," she said to no one.

"How fucking rude!" Santana was glad to get rid of the assistant and get back to her dinner with Brittany.

"She seemed very…business-y."

"Who the hell does that?" Santana asked, still annoyed, "I mean, have some damn manners."

"I guess she really wanted to meet you." Brittany took a sip of her water. "If you need to take care of the whale, I don't want to keep you. I mean, isn't she like super rich?"

Santana reached for Brittany's hand again. "I don't care how rich she is, I'm off the clock and I'm having dinner with my really good friend. Sue and her assistant can wait until tomorrow."

Brittany smiled at Santana's answer and squeezed her hand. "Good, cause I really want to spend time with you.'

There was that feeling again. That felling that told Santana that this friendship was something more. A lot more. She was sure Brittany felt it to. Well, maybe 90% sure. "Me too."

The food came and they let go of each other's hands. "This looks so good!" Brittany brought her plate a bit closer and picked up her fork. "It looks so pretty, I almost don't want to eat it."

Santana picked up her fork and knife and cut a piece of steak. "Pretty or not, I'm starving so I'm eating it. If you want to just look at your plate, feel free."

Brittany laughed at Santana chewing her steak through a big smile. She stabbed a shrimp with her fork and ate it. "Mmm."

"Better than just looking at it, right?" Santana swallowed the food in her mouth and reached across the table with her fork and stole one of Brittany's shrimp.

"Hey! That's my shrimp!"

Santana quickly put the breaded piece in her mouth and began to chew. "This really is good."

Brittany playfully narrowed her eyes and reached across the table with her own fork and took a piece of steak Santana had already cut and ate it. "This steak is amazing too."

"You stole my meat!" Santana laughed.

"You started it!" Brittany was laughing just as much as Santana. Who knew dinner could be so much fun. "OK, how about we share?"

Santana cut half of her steak and put it on Brittany's plate. In return, Brittany put some shrimp and lobster on Santana's plate. The whole thing seemed silly but there was something very familiar about sharing food that Brittany really liked.

"Why does it feel like we've known each other for like years?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know," Santana answered, "I guess we just click."

"Click," Brittany repeated softly, "Clicking is good." She couldn't seem to look away from Santana and she really didn't want to. Brittany wanted to look at her all the time. Santana was just so beautiful and she had the cutest crinkle in her eyes when she laughed. Brittany needed to snap out of her thoughts. "So, umm, tell me about your day." She didn't want to talk about her problems during dinner. That would for sure suck all the fun, so she picked a safe topic.

Santana decided right then and there that she would try to figure out a way to ask Brittany out. And not as a friend. Click. It was that simple. She hadn't clicked like this with anyone in a really long time. But this was a different click. A better one.

They spent the dinner mostly talking about their day and Brittany filling Santana in on what the casino was like before she got here. They finished dinner and were finishing up dessert. Brittany thought everything was perfect. The food. The company. Just, everything. "Hey Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm, do you think I…never mind." Brittany shook her head and finished off the ice tea she had also ordered.

"What is it Britt? Do you what another lobster?" Santana asked with a smile. Brittany looked adorably shy.

Brittany's eyes widened. "How did you know that's what I was going to ask?"

"Lucky guess," Santana said with a chuckle, "You want to take one to your sister, right?"

This was getting scary. "Can you read minds?" Brittany asked seriously.

"No. Far from it. You're always taking care of your sister, even when she's not here, so I just figured you'd want her to have a fancy dinner too." Santana got the waiter's attention and ordered the lobster and steak plate to go.

"Won't the hotel get mad you spend so much money on food?" Brittany really didn't want Santana to get in trouble for doing something so sweet for Jenny.

"I told you Britt," Santana smiled, "It's free. One of my requirements for taking this job was that I get some hotel perks and I intend to take full advantage."

"That's so cool." Brittany knew The Dalton treated their employees well, but this was pretty crazy. Though Brittany figured that since Santana had a very important job, they wanted to keep her happy. After all, she was the best.

Santana leaned forward a bit. "You know….the hotel also has a day spa."

"Like those places where you take a bath in mud?"

"Exactly those places. How about we do a spa day soon?"

"Really? I've never been to a spa. I mean, they're like really expensive."

"Don't worry about the money, OK? I told you, this job has a lot of perks and I'd like to share them with you." Santana watched Brittany carefully for her reaction and hoped she wasn't coming off too strong. It was the truth though. Santana had so much right now and no one to really share it with. Sure, now she had Blaine here but it wasn't the same. Sharing something with Brittany wasn't the same as sharing it with her other friends.

Brittany reached for her glass and took a drink but realized she had finished off the last drop. Instead she took a small piece of ice in her mouth in hopes that it would stop the tingling feeling she felt in her chest at Santana's words. Brittany was sure Santana was the sweetest and kindest person she had ever met and she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have met her. At the same time, Brittany didn't want Santana to think she was using their friendship to get free stuff. "You really don't have to, Santana. You worked hard for everything and you should enjoy it."

"You work hard too," Santana said, "And I think I'll enjoy all this more if I had some company." Santana wanted to reach for Brittany's hand but they were too far away. Looking at her dinner date, sitting there looking adorable, Santana knew she was slowly falling for her. Shit, she thought. "Britt…"

"Ladies," Kurt greeted as he took a seat.

Santana jumped a little at the interruption and found herself a bit relieved. "Hey Kurt."

"Kurt!" Brittany got up and crouched down to hug her sitting friend. "I was wondering when you'd come say hi!"

"The tourists are drinking like it's the day before prohibition." Kurt loosened his tie. "Sorry to bother your… date?"

Brittany sat back down. "We're just having dinner."

"A dinner date then," Kurt said.

Santana chimed in. "Something like that."

"I'm on break," Kurt said, "And I just wanted to stop by and say hello and also to make sure you lovely ladies will be attending my birthday party next week."

"You know I'll be there," Brittany said.

"Umm, yeah. I'd love to go," Santana said, thrilled she was now getting invited to, well, anything. "Thanks for inviting me."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "The more friends the better."

"We can go together!" Brittany knew she had said that a bit to eagerly and a bit too loudly than she meant to by the amused look on Kurt's face. She looked to Santana who was just smiling. "I mean, since you don't know a lot of people yet and umm…like I could be your party tour guide too."

"I would love to have you as a party tour guide," Santana teased. She was getting good at making Brittany blush.

"A party date then?" Kurt could not hide the amused smile on his face.

Brittany let out a sigh of relief when her to-go order came to the table. She actually did want take Santana to the party as a date but she didn't want Kurt teasing her about it. He had called her the other day asking about her and Santana and the more Brittany tried to sound like being friends with Santana was no big deal, the more Kurt teased her.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Kurt said getting up. "You two better be at my party."

"Oh hey!" Santana suddenly remembered she was forgetting someone. "Can I invite my friend Blaine? He just moved here to work at the hotel."

"Awesome! Invite away." Kurt slightly bowed. "Ladies, enjoy the rest of your da…evening." With one last wink at Brittany he left.

"Umm, we should probably go too." Brittany placed her order on her lap. It was getting late and she wanted to get home to make sure her sister was alright and to give her the food.

Santana nodded, disappointed her dinner date with Brittany was ending. She signed her name on the bill and got up. "Come on. This place is getting too noisy anyway."

Brittany hugged the brown bag that contained her sister's food to her and followed Santana out of the restaurant. "Thanks again. Next time I'm taking you out to dinner."

Santana turned to Brittany and smiled. "Next time, huh? And where will you take me?

"Well, I can't take you to a place fancy like this." They began walking towards the front of the casino and Brittany tried not to look and listen to the slot machines on either side of her. She felt Santana loop her arm through hers, making it easier for Brittany to ignore everything around her. Everything but Santana. "I would…umm..OH! I know. Next time you have to come to my place and have dinner with me and Jenny."

"That sounds perfect." Santana felt Brittany quicken her pace a bit but she didn't seem to be as anxious as before. "As great as the food is here, I've been dying for a home cooked meal."

"Well I can't cook." Brittany saw the front doors to the casino far in the distance. She knew she could do this. "But Jenny is like Gordon Ramsey but without all the yelling."

"She didn't seem like the yelling type when I met her. She was really nice, even after I woke her up."

"She really wants to get to know you," Brittany said, "And I'm like really sure it's just so she can tell you embarrassing stories about me."

With a laugh, Santana saw the front desk come into view. "That would be amazing! I would love to hear any and all embarrassing Brittany stories."

They stopped when they arrived to the front and Brittany looked back at what she had walked and smiled. Twice now she had walked the casino floor. "I did it again."

"You did," Santana said letting Brittany go and standing in front of her, "Casinos don't have to be scary, Britt."

Brittany nodded. "Maybe you can walk me to other parts of the casino. You know, so I can get over this."

"Sure. This place is like its own city, it's huge. There's so many cool things in here that you should really see."

"I heard there's a big Vegas show opening here soon."

"Next month," Santana said, "Some big musical production which I'm still not really sure what it's about. I heard the lead actress, Rachel something, is driving the crew crazy."

"Rachel Berry."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me. You know her."

"Sort of. She went to school with Quinn and Finn and I met her at some party. All I remember is she loves to talk."

"Thanks for the warning," Santana said, "I'll make sure to stay away from that one."

Brittany felt the heat from the bag she was holding and knew she should get it to her sister soon before it got too cold. "Umm, I should get this food to Jenny before it gets cold. I really had a good time Santana."

Santana didn't hide her disappointment. "I guess we should call it a night. I had a good time too Brittany."

"I really wish I could stay longer," Brittany admitted.

Santana was feeling bold. "Then stay longer. I can get a hotel employee to deliver the food to Jenny."

"You can do that?"

"Sure." Santana shrugged her shoulders. "We have people who do deliveries for guests all the time."

Brittany really wanted to take Santana up on her offer but she couldn't. She couldn't because she knew she'd end up kissing Santana at some point. She couldn't because she would probably ruin the good time by talking about her dad. No. This was a perfect time to end their dinner date. "That's OK. I really should go. And you have that appointment with that lady that you probably have to prepare for."

"She's probably going to just read off a list of demands that Sue has," Santana said rolling her eyes, "But you're probably right, we both have work tomorrow and you've got food to deliver. Did you park in the taxi area?"

Brittany nodded. "I have the cab. I take it home the days I work."

Santana looped her arm around Brittany's again. "I'll walk you out."

They walked outside and the fresh night air was a welcome change from the casino air. They arrived at Brittany's cab and Brittany opened the passenger door to put the food down. "I guess I'll see you later," Brittany said turning to face Santana.

"Hopefully soon." Santana went in for a hug. It was funny actually. She was sure she had hugged more these past few weeks than she had her whole adult life.

Brittany closed her eyes and felt her body relax into Santana. "I'm off the day after tomorrow. Maybe we can do something?"

Santana pulled back. "I think I can get that day off too. With Blaine here now, I won't be so busy."

"Awesome." For the third time, Brittany gave Santana a kiss on the cheek.

"Awesome," Santana repeated. She was going to return Brittany's cheek kiss, she really was, but somehow she missed Brittany's cheek completely and softly kissed her lips.

Brittany was not expecting that at all and wasn't sure what to say or do.

Idiot, Santana thought. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm a bad kisser of cheeks."

Brittany shook her head and instead of telling Santana it was OK, she gently kissed Santana on the lips. "I'm not that good of a cheek kisser either."

Santana felt her mouth tug into a grin. "I guess we both suck."

Brittany kissed Santana's lower lip and then let her go. "I should go. I'll call you tomorrow, OK?"

"Uh…umm, yeah." Santana felt like she forgot how to form words. "Tomorrow."

Brittany went to the driver's side and opened the door. "Bye Santana."

"Bye Brittany."

Brittany got in her cab and drove off. She felt that tingle in her body stronger than ever and had to fight the urge to stop the car and go back to Santana to really kiss her.

Santana didn't move from her spot until she saw Brittany disappear down the long driveway and into traffic. She could not stop grinning.

**-tbc-**

* * *

** A/N: Hope everyone is doing great! I've been trying to post every other week and next update may be a bit later than that (off on another trip). But hey, at least I left it on a good spot, right? ;)**


	9. Between Us

Santana sat in her office looking over Sue Sylvester's file one more time. Her assistant, Elaine, was due for their appointment and Santana wanted to brush up on The Dalton's favorite whale.

She closed the file and let out a breath. Whatever the assistant wanted, Santana was sure it had to do with the charity benefit. She picked up her phone to see if Brittany had texted. She had tried calling Brittany earlier but got her voicemail so she left a message about meeting up during Brittany's break.

Brittany hadn't called her back and Santana wondered if Brittany had been freaked out by their kiss. Kisses. Wait, she wondered, did they count as kisses? "This is ridiculous. You're a grown ass woman," she mumbled.

Santana couldn't help but chuckle as she looked up Brittany's name. This wasn't high school where she would spend hours wondering when the girl would call her. Where she spent hours examining every interaction trying to find clues if the girl really liked her. She shook her had and texted Brittany a simple "Hi."

"There." She put her phone aside and decided not to think about it anymore. Brittany was working and probably hadn't had a chance to call yet. It was only 3, still very early.

"Santana?"

She looked away from her phone at Artie standing at her doorway. "Hey."

"Sylvester's assistant is here to see you," Artie said.

She stood up. "Thanks."

"You should get you own assistant," Artie went on, "Not that I don't like announcing your guests, but I do have to keep eyes on the cameras."

"I know, I know," Santana said as she walked out into the control room with Artie, "I'm looking into it. Oh, hey, have you seen Blaine?"

"I think he's still at orientation." Artie went to his station and looked at his monitors. "Yup. There he is, getting the grand tour along with the other newbies."

Santana leaned in a bit and sure enough, there was Blaine getting the casino tour. "Thanks Artie. And you won't have to do assistant duties for long. I'll email HR to post a job opening."

"Sweet. And speaking of jobs," Artie said, "I heard that you got Puck a job as a floor security guard. That was cool of you. He's been dying to leave that taxi job for ages."

"It's no problem. We needed another guard."

"Now if we can only get Brittany to quit, everything will be right with the world."

"Why…never mind," Santana said. She told herself that any information about Brittany she would get straight from the source. No more gathering information behind her back. "Better not keep the assistant waiting."

Santana stepped out of the control room into the small waiting area and greeted Sue Sylvester's assistant. "Hi there. How are you?"

"I'm great Santana. And you?" Elaine shook her hand and proceeded to follow her into the control area.

"I'm good." Santana smiled and just hoped this meeting didn't go on for too long.

"Wow." Santana turned around to see Elaine admiring the control center. "This place is amazing. You couldn't get away with anything around here."

"No, you can't." Santana said, "You can assure Sue that we have the best security and her charity event will be well looked after." She continued to walk to her office. "This way please."

Santana went to sit behind her desk and immediately saw the blue blinking light on her phone indicating she had a text. She was sure it was Brittany. She wondered how rude it would be to check her phone right now.

Elaine sat down and got comfortable. "Sue will be pleased. I know the event is still a few weeks away but I wanted to get started coordinating as soon as possible."

"Of course." The blinking light was proving to be a distraction. She reached for her phone and checked her messages. It was Brittany. All she had texted was was a simple smily face. Santana bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling.

"Hotel business?"

Santana locked her phone and put it down on her desk. "Sorry. Security business never rests. So, let's get started coordinating."

Santana went into her full on business mode. She couldn't let Brittany become a distraction for her at work. No matter how much of a great distractions she would be.

###

The work days always seemed longer when Brittany had plans too meet up with Santana. She drove into her usual parking spot at The Dalton and headed to the front of the casino. They had been playing phone tag for hours. When Santana had called her earlier she had passengers in her car. No matter how much she wanted to talk to Santana, she never talked on the phone when she drove. But eventually they had agreed on a time.

Brittany took a deep breath and went inside. Two things were making her nervous. Being inside the casino was obviously the first one but the other thing was seeing Santana again.

They had kissed. Sort off.

Brittany had played it off like it was no big deal, but inside she felt like she was going to explode. Santana had kissed her on the lips. Santana had held her and didn't seem to want to move away. Santana liked her more than just a friend, Brittany was sure of it now.

Once inside the casino, she took out her phone and called Santana. "Hi." Brittany smiled when Santana picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Britt. You ready for lunch?"

"Uh huh. Are you in the lobby?" Brittany looked around to see if she could see Santana but then remembered Santana had access to all of the cameras. "Or are you spying on me through your creepy spy cameras."

"They are not creepy," Santana said with a laugh, "And no, I'm not in the control room. I'm in my suite actually. I thought we could have lunch here. I ordered room service."

"Oh, uh like eat in your room?" Brittany bit her lip. She felt that tingle in her stomach she seemed to be getting every time she was around Santana lately.

"Is that OK? This way we don't get interrupted like last night." Santana really hoped Brittany was fine with eating in her room because she had already set everything up. It wasn't anything fancy, just burgers, fries and onion rings.

Brittany took a deep breath. "It's totally cool."

"Fantastic. I'll come down and get you…"

"No, you don't have to," Brittany said as she began to walk to the suite elevators, "Just stay on the line with me."

"I can do that." Santana listed to Brittany talk about the couple she had just dropped off and how they kept fighting over who's job it was to walk their dog. Santana loved listening to Brittany's stories and how amusing she made them sound.

Brittany had been so preoccupied with talking to Santana that before she knew it, she was on Santana's floor. "I'm almost there."

Santana opened her door and stepped out into the hallway and saw Brittany walking to her. "You did it again," she said as she hung up.

"Thanks to you." Brittany put her phone away and stopped in front of Santana. "Hey."

"Hi." Santana incredibly shy all of a sudden. A feeling she rarely ever had but here she was in front of the girl she liked, shy. "You, umm, was the walk up here fine for you?"

"Yup." Brittany nodded and realized she hadn't stopped smiling. "Talking to you on the phone distracted me. You have a very distracting voice."

"Thanks, I guess." Santana stepped aside an invited Brittany in. She wasn't sure if she could hug Brittany or kiss her. Not after last time. Santana hadn't stopped thinking about their kiss, well kisses really, since it happened. They were very chaste but, they were amazing. "I have lunch all ready. I thought burgers would be nice."

Brittany walked into the huge suite and saw Santana had set up the long table in front of the couch with the food and there were even flowers. Brittany desperately tried to remember if those flowers were there before as part of the room or if Santana had put them there for their lunch.

"This is amazing Santana," Brittany said, "Let me guess, it was free."

"No comment." Santana sat down right after Brittany. "I told you I'd take you out to a place where I would pay. But I'm saving that for later."

"I'll believe it when it happens." There was a baskets of french fries and a basket of onion rings on the table. Brittany took a french fry and ate it. "Thanks for lunch."

"You're very welcome." Santana watched as Brittany ate another fry and smiled at how adorable she looked. How anyone could look adorable eating a freaking french fry was beyond Santana but Brittany was pulling it off. Yeah, Santana knew she had it bad.

After her third fry, Brittany realized that Santana hadn't eaten anything. "You're going to eat too, right? I can't eat all of this by myself."

"Right, sorry," Santana said snapping out of her daze. She reached over and took a fry. "Come on, let's eat."

Brittany was glad for the food. Things felt different with Santana. A good different but also a weird different. She wanted to ask Santana to be her date to Kurt's party and not just her tour guide again but wasn't sure how to ask. She hadn't asked anyone out in ages.

Santana listened to Brittany tell yet another crazy taxi story and as much as she was enjoying the story, in the back of her mind, she couldn't help try to work out how to ask Brittany out. Santana wanted to kiss her. Even if it was just another chaste kiss. She just wanted to feel Brittany's lips on her again.

They finished lunch, with both of them talking about everything except the one thing they both were thinking.

Brittany looked at her watch. "Damn, I only have 15 minutes left. I swear, time just like flies when we hang out."

"It does." Santana scooted a bit closer to Brittany on the couch. She wanted to do this now. "OK."

"OK?"

"Umm, I…yesterday," Santana began, "When we said goodbye…."

"Oh," Brittany said softly, "I won't kiss you again if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Wait, what?" Santana shook her head. "No. It doesn't make me uncomfortable. It makes me the opposite of uncomfortable."

"So it was OK?"

"Britt, I kissed you first."

"You said it was an accident."

"We both know that was crap," Santana said with a soft laugh, "I wanted to kiss you. I've been wanting to kiss you for a while now."

"Really?" Brittany felt that tingle all over her body again.

"Really," Santana admitted, "Look, I know that this may make things weird between us or mess up our friendship but I…."

"It won't'" Brittany interrupted, "I was, umm, I was actually going to ask you to be my date for Kurt's party. I told you, I like you."

"Like me, like a friend?" Santana felt like her heart was beating in her throat. She hadn't been this into someone in a long time and she had forgotten how much she loved this feeling.

Brittany smiled and leaned in closer, taking Santana's face in her hands and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "More than a friend."

Santana felt drunk. She gave Brittany a big smile and kissed her again. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Brittany knew that she had a shitload of problems in her life right now, like her father coming back, and she shouldn't involve Santana. But… "Yes."

Santana let out a relieved laugh. "Yes?"

Brittany nodded. "So does this mean you'll be my date to Kurt's party?"

Santana smiled and placed a quick kiss on Brittany's lips. "I'll be your date to anything."

"So does this mean I can kiss you now? Any time I want or should we, like, go out on that date first?"

Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany again. "You can kiss my anytime you want." Santana kissed her again, this time taking Brittany's lower lip in hers. Kissing Brittany felt right. Kissing Brittany confirmed for Santana moving here had been the right decision. Kissing Brittany was amazing.

Santana's lips were made for kissing. Brittany deepened the kiss and was immediately met with Santana's tongue. "Mmmmm." She really wished she didn't have to go back to work. "I have to go," she said as she pulled back.

"No," Santana whined, "Do you have to?" Santana wanted to keep on kissing Brittany and just focus on this girl in front of her.

"Sorry, but if I don't get back on the road I'll have to stay late," Brittany said. She ran her thumb across Santana's lip. "Otherwise, I'd totally stay here and make out with you."

Santana was reluctant but agreed. "I don't want you to work late."

Brittany got up and walked to the door with Santana following her. "You know what's weird?" she asked turning to face Santana.

"What?"

"That we're not weird." Brittany went on when she saw the confused look on Santana's face. "I mean, us kissing and going out on dates. It doesn't feel weird or anything. It kinda felt more weird when we weren't doing those things. Well, we haven't gone on a real date yet so I'm mostly talking about the kissing. Does that make sense? I'm rambling, huh?"

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and smiled. "You're so fucking adorable. And you're right, we're not weird."

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana since she could do that now. "I wish we had started kissing last night cause we could have had more time."

Despite Brittany's serious face, Santana laughed. "Don't worry, there will be a lot of kissing. Dinner with Jenny is still on for tomorrow?"

"Yup, but I don't want to make out in front of my sister," Brittany said.

"Of course not," Santana said with a laugh, "But you have tomorrow off and so do I. So, how about I come to your place a few hours early and we can hang out there."

"Are you sure? My place is a closet compared to your room."

Santana brushed a stand of blond hair behind Brittany's ear. "I'd rather hang out at your place, if that's OK?" Santana was grateful the hotel had given her one of the bigger rooms but for all it's luxury it didn't feel right. When she had gone to Brittany's apartment, that had felt like an actual home.

Brittany smiled and loved the idea of Santana coming over. "Come by any time after 8. Jenny's gone by then. But I know you work late, so if you want to sleep in, we can make it 12."

"I'll try my hardest to get up early," Santana said. She smiled when Brittany started chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"Jenny is totally going to rub this in my face. She kept telling me to go after you."

"Smart kid." Santana gave Brittany a quick kiss. "So dinner will consist of a lot of teasing then?"

"Probably." Brittany couldn't believe how happy she felt right now. For the past couple of years, it was nothing but worry and stress about money and just surviving. But right now, none of that mattered. Right at this moment, all she could feel was how happy she was that she had Santana in her arms.

"Then this should be fun." Santana licked her lips. "Umm, Britt, don't say anything about us to your friends, OK?"

"Why?" Brittany suddenly had the feeling Santana was embarrassed by her.

"I"m just not sure what the policy is about employees dating or being involved," Santana said, "We haven't really gone out, not officially but I want to and I just want to make sure I'm not breaking any rules. Just, let's keep us between us. And Jenny."

Brittany let out a breath. "OK. I get it. I don't want you getting in trouble."

"And maybe I'll tell Blaine," Santana said.

"OK, so only Jenny and Blaine can know." Brittany leaned in and hugged Santana tight. "I have to go. "

"OK," Santana sighed. How was it that she was having so much trouble letting Brittany leave, especially since she knew they'd see each other soon. "I'll walk you down."

"It's OK," Brittany said pulling back, "I want to go alone. I did it before, and I really want to get over this anxiety."

Santana nodded. "I'm proud of you, for doing this. Whatever happened with your dad..."

"I'll tell you about my dad tomorrow," Brittany interrupted, "Something hap...I'll just tell you tomorrow, OK?"

"OK." Santana didn't want to push but she had a feeling that Brittany was itching to get something off her chest. Whatever it was, Santana hoped it wasn't too bad. Brittany, and Jenny, had already been through enough.

Brittany gave Santana a small wave and began walking down the hallway. She felt braver, taller even after seeing Santana. She felt like she could do anything, including walking through this casino all on her own.

###

Santana stood in the middle of the control center watching the cameras. She trusted Artie and his team to keep diligent watch but every shift she'd find the time to just stand there and watch her casino in action. Tonight though, she was having a bit of difficulty focusing as her mind kept thinking about Brittany.

They were going to go out on a date. They were dating. Did this mean Brittany was her girlfriend? Santana's inner high school self surfaced and wondered if she had to officially ask Brittany to be her girlfriend. She didn't think Brittany was dating anyone else or was even interested in someone else. At lease she hoped. But Santana was sure she wanted to be with Brittany, exclusively.

"I'm in trouble," she whispered to herself. Santana hadn't had a steady girlfriend in three years and even then, Sheila wasn't anything too serious. Truth be told, Santana dated a lot but relationships weren't really her thing and she wasn't even sure she was any good at them.

"See a cheater?"

Santana jumped a little at hearing Blaine's voice. "Jesus! Where the hell did you come from?"

"Wow, so much for your security skills," Blaine said, amused, "I've been standing by you for like 20 seconds."

"Whatever." Santana began walking back to her office. "Come on Bushy Brow, in my office."

"Were you looking for your lady love?" Blaine asked once they were in her office with the door shut.

"Brittany's shift ended half an hour ago." Santana sat in her chair and pulled out the security procedure manual she had put together and placed in in front of Blaine. "Read this. Learn it."

Blaine was now full on grinning. "Interesting that you automatically mention Brittany when I said lady love."

Santana groaned. "God, why did I want you working here?"

Blaine took the manual. "What's going on Santana? You look too happy."

Blaine had been Santana's closest friend since they were kids and no one else called her on her crap like he did. He knew the real her and, while Santana would never admit it, she was glad he did.

"We kissed," Santana casually said.

"WHAT?" Blaine shot up from his seat, dropping the security manual on the floor.

"And we're going out," Santana said, not hiding her smile anymore. She leaned back in her chair.

"I knew it!" Blaine said with his hands on his hips, "I knew the second I saw you two together. Tell me everything!"

Santana playfully rolled her eyes as Blaine sat back down. She told him everything because she knew Blaine would keep it to himself. Santana was so grateful she had someone to talk to about Brittany.

"Wow," Blaine said after she finished her story, "Sounds like Brittany's had a hard life."

"She has," Santana said sadly, "And I swear if I ever met her dad, I'll probably kick him in the balls. What kind of man leaves his kids after their mother died?"

"Careful Santana," Blaine said seriously, "Family stuff is a delicate thing."

"I know, I know." Santana sighed. "I just…Brittany deserves to be happy. So does her sister. She works so hard for everything she has and I'm just in awe of her. I mean, my whole life I've had everything I've ever wanted. Money, supportive parents, prestigious schools and now I have this job I love where I make a six figure salary. I have all this money that's pretty much just sitting in my bank account while Brittany is busting her ass every night for tips and fares. I just…"

"Hey," Blaine said gently, "Don't, ok? Yes, you've had a relatively easy life but you worked hard to get where you are. Don't feel bad about that."

Santana slowly shook her head. "I don't. I just want to help Brittany and her sister."

Blaine leaned forward a bit. "Just focus on your date with her first. Don't try to fix her life because maybe she doesn't want you too. From what you've told me about Brittany, she's independent and resourceful. She sounds like she's very proud of having been able to take care of her sister and if you just go in and try to play Supergirl and fix everything, it could blow up in your face."

Santana knew Blaine was right. She had already messed up once with the background check and she didn't want to mess up again. "I'll focus on our date. But that doesn't mean I won't try to offer my help."

"Of course it doesn't," Blaine said, "OK. Enough drama talk. Are you going to train me to do your job or what?"

"I can try," Santana teased, "You'll never be as good as me, but you'll be a close second."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Santana spent the rest of her shift training Blaine. Yeah, she was defiantly glad he had agreed to move here.

#####

"Just spill it Britt!"

Brittany and Jenny sat at the kitchen table eating cookies and drinking mike. It was something they did to feed their cookie addiction. Brittany took a breath. "Santana and I are going out. On a date."

Brittany watched her sister as a smug smile appeared on her face. "You're welcome."

"Huh?"

Jenny leaned back and crossed her arms. "This is all my doing. You owe me big!"

"You didn't do anything!"

"I was the one who told you to go after her!" Jenny said with a slight laugh. "This is so awesome. I knew it! Though, before this goes any further I will need to check her out. Make sure she's not a weirdo."

"She's not a weirdo," Brittany defended, "She bought you dinner last night. And you already met her."

"For like a minute and I was half asleep. And you said that food was free."

"Well, she's having dinner with us tomorrow so you can see for yourself that she's not a weirdo."

Jenny slammed her hand on the table in her excitement. "I love it! I'll cook, naturally, unless you want to make her your famous BLT sandwich."

"I already told her you were cooking."

Jenny got up and went to hug her sister. "Seriously though. I really am happy for you. You deserve some fun and happiness." Jenny placed a kiss on Brittany's temple before going back to her seat.

Brittany gave her sister a shy smile. "I really like her."

"Aww. I think I might cry."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Oh brother."

Jenny's playful expression changed to a serious one. "Did you tell her about dad? About him being back?"

Brittany shook her head. "I'll tell her tomorrow." After a beat Brittany spoke again. "Have you heard from him?"

Jenny got up and went to the small table by the door and returned with a piece of paper. "I found this note when I came home today."

Brittany took the paper and read the message.

_Hey girls. I stopped by. I haven't heard from you and wanted to see if we could have dinner or met for a coffee. Call me._

Brittany folded the paper and put it on the table. "What does he want?"

"Maybe he wants to make things better," Jenny said softly, "We should call him."

Brittany sighed. She didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted her father to just disappear again and another part of her wanted to know what he wanted. "Maybe."

"Maybe," Jenny repeated.

###

It was 8:45 in the morning and Santana found herself sitting in her car in front of Brittany's building. She had finished her shift last night, which included training Blaine, shortly after midnight and thought she'd end up sleeping late.

Santana had planned on coming over to Brittany's place around 11 or so but here she was at 8:45, now 8:47, wondering if she was too early. She took out her phone and texted Brittany.

_-How about I show up at 9?_

A reply came immediately.

_-Awesome!_

At 8:55, Santana was at the front door of the building buzzing Brittany's unit.

"Santana?" Brittany's voice came throughout he speaker.

"It's me!" A loud buzz came from the door and Santana easily opened the door and went inside. She thought back to the night she had come to see Brittany and was glad that this time her visit was a happier one.

Brittany opened her door and saw Santana approaching and felt like it was Christmas morning. Seeing Santana walking towards her just made her happy. "Hi!"

Santana reached Brittany and immediately pulled her in for a hug. "Good morning." She almost told Brittany she missed her but held back. They had just seen each other last night and Santana didn't want to come across as clingy.

Brittany had been so excited about her day with Santana that she hadn't slept much. "Good morning." Santana pulled back from the hug to kiss her but Brittany stepped back completely.

"Britt?" Santana was confused at Brittany pulling back considering they were now dating. Or will be dating.

Brittany pulled Santana inside and closed the door. "Some of my neighbors work at the casino." Brittany pinned Santana against the door and kissed her. Santana's lips were warm and tasted a bit like strawberry lip gloss.

Santana quickly gave in and savored Brittany's lips. She had been caught by surprise at Brittany's sweet attack but surprise was then replaced by arousal. She wrapped her arms around Brittany and kissed Brittany back with the same eagerness Brittany was showing.

"Hmmm." Brittany pulled back and smiled. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Santana said, trying to catch her breath, "This has been the best start to a day I've ever had."

"You said I could kiss you any time I wanted," Brittany said placing a kiss Santana's cheek, "So I did."

"I'm glad you did." Santana was so glad she showed up early.

With one last quick kiss, Brittany stepped back and took Santana's hand to bring her further into her home. "Did you eat breakfast yet? Jenny made breakfast and I was just about to eat."

"Does your sister do all the cooking?" Santana let Brittany lead her to the kitchen table where she sat down.

"I told you, she's like Gordon Ramsey." Brittany took out two plates from the cabinet and placed them on the table. "Jenny always makes too much. She made scrambled eggs and bacon. Do you like bacon? I hope you do cause this bacon is so good."

Santana smiled as she watched Brittany around the kitchen. She was starting to pick up on little things Brittany did, like ramble when she was nervous. "I'd love some breakfast. And I love bacon."

"Good!" Brittany continued setting up the table and served Santana and herself a full plate of eggs and bacon along with coffee. "I usually end up eating two breakfasts cause Jenny just goes overboard with making food. But I think she does it on purpose cause she knows breakfast is like my favorite food."

"I'll remember that," Santana said. She picked up her fork and began to eat. "Oh wow. Mmm..these are some of the best eggs I've ever had."

"Told 'ya." Brittany began to eat and while she was bummed she would only have one breakfast today, it was OK because Santana was eating it.

"You know," Santana began after swallowing a piece of bacon, "We've shared a lot of meals together. Lunch, dinner and now breakfast."

"Well, we have to eat," Brittany said, "But yeah, we should do other things besides eat. Good thing you came early."

"I couldn't wait to see you." Santana chuckled at how corny she sounded. "Did that sound too cheesy?"

Brittany shook her head. "No. I couldn't wait to see you either."

There was that shyness again, the one she only felt around Brittany. "Well, we have all day together."

"All day," Brittany said with a grin, "So, tell me about training Blaine."

###

Santana slid down the couch a little to get more comfortable. After breakfast, Brittany had suggested they watch some TV. Santana thought they'd watch one of the morning news shows but instead they were watching cartoons. Santana hadn't watched cartoons in years and she was actually enjoying them.

"I usually watch the news," Santana said, "It's nice to watch something less depressing for a change."

Brittany put her arm around Santana and brought her closer. "That's why I prefer cartoons in the morning. I don't want to start my day being all depressed."

"That's a pretty good plan." Santana sighed and settled into Brittany. Being this close, this intimate, with Brittany felt incredible. If any of her friends back home could see her cuddling on the couch watching cartoons, they would tease her for the rest of her life. "What's the plan for after cartoons?"

"Anything you want," Brittany said then kissed the top of Santana's head.

"Britt, I have no idea. I don't know what there is to do here besides going to casinos." Santana lifted her head from Brittany's shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Honestly, I'd be happy to just stay here all day and do nothing." Santana kissed Brittany's cheek again. She smelled faintly like body wash and shampoo that was most likely from showering the night before and it made Santana want to keep kissing her.

"We could go to the park." Brittany felt Santana's hand move from her stomach to her waist and then Santana pushed her down until she was laying on the couch, with Santana on top of her. "Or…um…we could go to a ghost town."

"The ghost town sounds cool," Santana whispered in Brittany's ear. She kissed neck. "Is this OK? If you want me to stop…"

Brittany closed her eyes and turned to give Santana more access to her neck. "Don't stop." Santana fit perfectly on top of her and those tingles she felt around Santana were now intensified by a million. "We can just stay here and make out until Jenny gets home."

Santana removed her lips from Brittany's neck and lifted her head to look at her. "That would really make this the best day ever."

Brittany smiled and caressed Santana's cheek. She felt so at peace right now. "You make me feel like everything is going to be OK."

"It will be," Santana said. She had meant what she had told Blaine last night about wanting to help Brittany. "I know we've only known each other for a few weeks but…I already feel so close to you."

"Me too." It was barely a whisper but from the smile on Santana's face, she had heard it. Brittany pulled Santana closer and kissed her. Before she met Santana she was counting down the days until her sister graduated so she could leave this city and start fresh. Once Jenny was gone, there really wasn't much keeping her here in Las Vegas. Sure, she had her friends but she wasn't sure if that was enough. Maybe Santana wasn't enough either, but she was willing to find out.

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and caressed her face, smiling at how perfectly normal this felt. This was new to her because this wasn't her. Santana was never one to be sweet and loving with someone she was involved with. That usually happened weeks, maybe months down the line, it at all, but here she was in some sort of domestic bliss just one day after Brittany had said yes to dating her. Santana knew she was already in too deep and hoped she wouldn't get hurt. Or worse yet, have Brittany get hurt.

They began kissing again, slowly. They weren't sure just how long they had been kissing when there was a knock at the door.

"You expecting someone this early?" Santana asked against Brittany's lips.

"No." Brittany hadn't even bothered to open her eyes and pulled Santana back for more kissing. The knocking continued. "Damn." Brittany opened her eyes and lightly pushed Santana to let her know she wanted to get up. "Sorry."

Santana sighed and moved off of Brittany. "It's OK. Maybe it's for the best before we get carried away."

"I'll get rid of them," Brittany said and gave Santana one last kiss before heading to the door. She guessed it was probably her landlord informing the units of yet another unit inspection. When she opened the door she saw it wasn't her landlord. It was her father.

**-tbc-**


End file.
